Moon Illusions
by DarkAngel819
Summary: Think back to the Konoha invasion......Sasuke got all the limelight. But what about Gaara? What would happen if he'd found someone? And another question.....Where DO demons come from? NOT A FOLLOW ON! NEW STORY! ALL REVIEWS WELCOME!
1. Interruptions

_**Angel:**_ _Alright, alright. I know I said maybe a few months for the 'next' story ...i think I may have over guessed...or we can all blame my English teacher!!!! YAY!!! not XD_

_So what's it about? It's yet another GaaraXSakura cause I guess I just can't get over them... (snickers..) they just make such a CUTE couple!!!!! And gotta love demon Gaara... he's so awesome... Well you know the drills! Read and review and ya know what...i don't care about the flames, those nasty people just won't be getting a reply or mention...So I'll get on with the story...Oh and guys...even better...there's going to be more than one, they're all going to be called 'Silver Moon Trilogy' after the first scene in this one. Hows that? Pretty good? Well keep posted for more updates!!!

* * *

_

**Note: This is before Gaara has anything to do with the Akatsuki ( unlike the last one). He SHOULD be about 12-14 in this one(except the beginning where he is about 5, after Yashamaru dies...) but it's a little harder in this to stick to the 'little-demon' act so bear with me if he seems a little OC or older...Thankies!**

**Oh, and the character texts: _Gaara speaking to Shukaku, _**

**Shukaku speaking, **

_Gaara thinking/ Inner Sakura ( second chapter)/ memory ( first page and second)_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1- COLD MEMORIES **

oOoOoOoOo

_The bright silver sphere of light shone high and bloated in the sky. It's mystical aura, like a light to a fly, temptingly luring to a demonic heart...It's pale, ethereal, light shone through the light clouds and casting evil shadows on the abandoned streets below. The only figure in sight, a small child, sitting amongst the rooftops... _

_The moon floated higher, clearing the wispy clouds and illuminating the shiny puddles in the streets and a raven circled overhead, intending to land in the shadows beneath the figure. The shadow edged figure glared at the bird as it squawked loudly, poking at something shiny... The figures hands slowly opened and closed, shaping and infusing... The figure closed his pained, tear stained eyes and a soft shuffling noise rustled though the still desert air..._

_A squawk, a rustle...and the disturbance is no more... a thump as the fallen bird lands on something equally disturbing..._

_Another thump as a hairy arm flops out of the shadows...encased in blood, and as the full moon rises the cloaked figure stands, barely clearing the second level ridge on the huge building. The hood of the cloak slips...and the small figure stifles a inhuman whimper as the silver light radiates off startling red, spiked hair...pale green orbs flecked with gold and black, Gaara turned to his partly destroyed village..._

"_What have I done...I've killed them all!!!!", He cried, cradling his head in his hands. A snicker came from within...his inner self, his truest form..._

**Heheheheh...you have done well my 'cub'. Now I know your worthy of me!**

"_Nooooo!!!!! What am I? What's wrong with me?!?!?!", the small boy screamed as the demonic soul started to sink through the cracks again... _

_Two larger shapes emerged with quiet foot steps from beneath a shop veranda, dressed in their sun block-outs and weapons hitched on their backs. They quietly moved towards the practically sobbing Gaara..._

"_G-g-gaara-kun?", the eldest whispered as she clambered onto the roof. The little 7 year old was nimble for sure, even with her miniature Tessen strapped firmly to her back, gleaming like fire and clinking slightly as she shuffled forwards. The younger intruder fell back, hiding behind a small, sand chimney. The smaller boy seemed a little chubby in the shadowing moonlight, his maroon face-paint making his cheeks look hamster-like...chubby and pudgy...he shivered as the cooler night air licked at his back... The elder girl shuffled forwards again, almost within reaching distance of the small boy. He had fallen to his hands and knees, burying his face in the warm, yellow sand. The boy was moaning...quiet screams of agony and haunted memories._

**I will always be here pup, you can never make me disappear! I am you!!!!!!**

_It's cackling laugh echoed through his head like gunshots, each causing him more pain as they drove into him, mocking laughter, like knives... The eldest, Temari, placed her sand dirtied hands on his shaking shoulder, causing him to tense and flinch at her loving touch. But it wasn't the touch of a mother...or a true sister for that matter...but of someone who was truly scared. It only amplified his pain, making it so painful he lashed out like a wild animal. His red eyes glowed and the eldest fell back, sand already forming shackles around her wrists. _

"_I will not kill her..."_

**Oh come on pup, you know you want to... She's laying there, helpless. She's just begging for death. Come on my pup...kill her!**_ The demonic presence inside him hissed. He cringed at the sound, and started to back away. All of a sudden another huge cloaked shape landed on the roof...this time...he wasn't afraid..._

_As the Kazekage stood before him, Gaara cringed and shrunk into the shadows...his sand dissipating into the rooftop, freeing the bumbling seven year-old as she moped and ran...the tiny fan on her back jingling as she high-tailed it back to the youngster behind the chimney. The second youngest, Kankurou grabbed for his elder sister's hand and jumped off the roof, landing in a dried hay bale beneath, safe and sound. The Kazekage watched them go...then turned to the demon menace..._

"_Look what you have done child!", he roared at the mentally wounded Gaara. The five year old backed away further, eyes wide with fear as the Kazekage approached..._

"_Father! No! I didn't mean to! It was Shukaku!!! I swear!!", he screamed. The remaining villagers hustled not far away, watching with grave faces as medics picked up the lifeless bodies of their loved ones from the street..._

_And the crow...laying face down in the pool of crimson blood...with a sterling silver wedding ring clutched in it's cold, dead beak... A reminder to the survivors, of how deadly and unpredictable weapons of war can be..._

_END FLASHBACK_

_oOoOoOoOo_

Nine years later, Konoha, Chunin exams...

Gaara stared at the pool of blood slowly trickling down the steel rooftop.

_Stupid sound-nin...thinks he can take me on? Orochimaru must be getting careless in his old age... _Gaara thought to himself as he dipped his fingers in the spreading bright-red pool. He arose from his hunch over the decapitated sound-nin and picked up his gourd, the smooth sand lethargically creeping back inside it's dark depth. Gaara snorted as he smelt Baki on the wind. The sand-sensei was bounding effortlessly towards their apartment.

_Damn...i go out for one second and he's back again. And knowing those two pathetic excuses for future-Kazekages can't keep their mouth's shut..._ He sighed, plugging up the calabash gourd with the small stopper before leaping off the building and landing softer than any cat, on the ground below...excess sand swirling about his ankles like a miniature dust storm...

_oOoOoOoOo_

Sakura arrived at the hospital later the next morning, hoping to get one last glimpse of Sasuke before she handed him over to Ino-Pig. She looked back over the battle with disbelief... the cutting of their hair, symbolized the beginning of a new age...the age where they were no longer just childhood crush-rivals...but civilized love-rivals, both trying to secure a love interest that wasn't even the likeliest interested in either of them. It was a lost battle, but there was still points to fight over, so therefore...they would never rest. She had been bringing Lee and Sasuke flowers for the past week now. Lee was conscious and willing to fight again but his injuries were to great. The crushing blow Gaara's sand had inflicted had left him wounded indefinitely, with the only help resting on a forgotten Sannin...She sighed as she knocked three times on Lee's door, the pond lily in her hand slightly wilted from the long walk from Ino's shop, but, she figured, he would not mind... As she pushed on the door, no sounds of relaxed and sedated breathing came from within, she pushed it all the way and the door clinked slightly as it hit the auto-open groove.

She was speechless as she saw the sand-nin standing over Lee's bed, Lee sound asleep, covers pulled up tightly and the sand tentacles creeping across his fragile collarbone... She wanted to scream...but the sound got lodged in her suddenly dry throat. He turned liquid like turquoise eyes towards her, the sunlight fanning in from the window making them shine with evil glee. Ooh, shoot, he's going to kill me now...i can see it in his eyes... He looked once more towards Lee before he collapsed in pain. A deep rumble echoed through out the room. She gulped and looked over to Lee again, then a commotion on the stairs caught her attention. Naruto and Shikamaru were obviously making hospital visits to Lee, Hinata and Chouji today. That was all she needed. She began to inch back until a sand tentacle grabbed her ankle. She screamed as the slimy sand began to squeeze. She'd seen what it had done to Lee's leg and arm, and had no intention of loosing a leg anytime soon... The footsteps outside came running and the sand began to loosen. The two Leaf-nin charged through the door and made a barrier in front of Sakura immediately, Naruto with his fangs bared and Shika with his jutsu at the ready. The two male ninja growled low and started backing forwards, forcing the now standing Gaara towards the window, past Lee and his delicate, frail body and towards the steely, hospital window. Gaara turned all of a sudden and lept, almost flying as he was bounding from one rooftop to another.

_OooOoOoOo_

As all three leaf-nin stared after him Sakura got the weird feeling she was being watched...she couldn't help but feel those eyes on her skin, sending the hairs on her neck rising and the goose bumps on her arms making themselves apparent...Those creepy eyes...how they seemed to stare right through her as if she were a ghost... Shika and Naruto began furiously asking her questions about what happened. She batted them off with a brief explanation and shot out of the room like a cork out of a bottle. The outside world making her feel nervous...as if he were still there...following her all the way home...

oOoOoOoOo

Gaara waited outside the hospital, the shadows made by the bushes and shrubs around him, hid him perfectly. The demon was furious. It's prize, promised to it in reward for leaving Suna, had been unexpectedly taken away by a nosy, pink-haired kunochi. She'd walked in on him and that weirdo in the green suit. Gaara sighed slightly. No doubt Baki would be running around with his siblings trying to round him up and lock him inside that dark room...

_At first it seemed like heaven on earth, the slightly damp smell mixed with his sand's distinctive musk, had made him feel relaxed and at home, even calming the usually volatile demon, but after a few days, he became restless...craving the outdoors...craving a kill. After a brief snack he'd quietly slipped out of the apartment via a small hole in the boarded up window,. _

_The sunlight had blinded him, left him disorientated for a few minutes before his eyes finally adjusted. The soft wind that rattled the trees, made his hair dance around his framed, porcelain face. He flicked a stray flame-red strand away from his eye as it swayed backwards and forth. He looked up, the sun having just arisen, peeking over the mountain passes, high upon the ridge. Bakers and various other shop owners were bustling around, organizing their wares for the day. Gaara glared at them through every window. How he detested Konoha... A sickly sweet smell drifted past him, he sniffed deeply. _

_**Doesn't that smell like that green-assed superhero wannabe we fought earlier??**__ Shukaku snorted. Gaara growled. That brat actually managed to hit him, and his first bet was that the bastard demon let him... _

**Stupid tanuki**_, he seethed. The demon snorted. _

_**Would you have a good excuse to kill if I wasn't around? Plus, you owe me...**__ Gaara growled again, his words were few in the mornings..._

**I don't need you to kill. I'm quite capable of my own accord**_... He felt the demon edge forwards, Obviously it hadn't liked the insult..._

_**So, cub, where exactly are we going? And does it involve something better than sitting in a dank, dark hole?**__ It hissed._

**Who says I have to go anywhere? Who's the one with the legs, asshole? **

_**You, oh master of the sands...**__ It hissed sarcastically. He could just imagine the scaly features of the demon, curled up into a snarl, drool flecking it's dry lips..._

**Hmmmm...actually your right for once demon... **

_**What? What did I do now?!?!?**_

**You mentioned the green guy...**

**Yeah? So what?**

_**I think it's high time we payed him a hospital visit. What do you think?**_

**But won't that bumbling sensei of yours bust us???**

_**Not if the two nincompoops keep their traps shut.**_

**Good point. And they were asleep when we left ,right?**

_**I did ask you to check...**_

**What do you want me to do?!?!?! I'm a dead and desperate spirit! For gods sake! **

_**Your kidding right?**__ The tanuki fell silent, as Gaara fumed. He thought about the upcoming full moon... and the number of sacrifices he'd killed in the upcoming weeks. And how his father had advised him not to kill until the second phase of the plan was put into action... He grunted._

_**Well, we got one shot. And besides...they're shit scared of me because of you ,right?**_

**That would be the obvious reason they run away.**_ Gaara huffed. Of all the yokai, why did he get Shukaku? The demon seemed to pride itself on making his life even more unbearable..._

_**Fine we'll go see the weirdo. I'm not waiting till the full moon...**_

**Hmph, about time you remembered**_. This time, Gaara hissed. The demon immediately began to fade back into it's corner... _

_The short trip to the hospital had heads turning all the way. Local residents and lonely ANBU's staring in disbelief as the Sand-nin jogged through the town. Gaara felt uneasy. Finally, the hospital doors stood in front of him, brassy and cold...He looked through the door, at the reception desk and sighed as the nurse walked out the back to get a quick caffeine hit... He looked up, a balloon on the third floor caught his attention at once. "Get well" was scrawled all over the balloon in what appeared to be the noisy blonde's handwriting, accompanied by a lonely pot plant, it's budding rose just peeking above the rim. He took in all the scents. The sickly sweet smell drifted down to him... he smiled evilly, even Shukaku was hissing with expectation... He jumped, clearing the second and first floors easily and grabbing onto the third floor railing. As he hoisted himself up, he heard the quiet and sound sleeping of the body within. The sweet smell got stronger and he crept forwards, the Shukaku summoning the sand out of the gourd. It growled and unleashed itself. _

_My turn, cub. It growled as it unveiled the full power of the sand. Gaara grabbed at his head as a splitting pain racked his head. The Shukaku laughed menacingly and Gaara felt himself slipping away, the sleepiness rushing over him like a wave, rendering him totally helpless as the demon took control... The sand crept across the floor, tentacles fanning out like hunting dogs looking for the hare... the crept up the sheets, slipping and sliding over the course material until they reached home-base, Lee's neck... Gaara felt like he was walking on air, the sleep-waves washed over him, drowning him, making him loose control... The Shukaku hissed as it sensed it's prize before it and unleashed it's power, the tentacles seeking the exact spot... They both heard the door squeak and looked up. Gaara's eyes met the frightened kunoichi's. She looked like she was about to scream, the mixture of shock, fear and repulsion twisted the lovely face he'd laid eyes on earlier. _

**My, my, cub. Who is she? The demon snickered**

_**A whore from the village? How should I know?**_

**No, I know where she's from. That bitch-fight match in the exam...what were their names...**

**Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino...**

**So which one is it?**

_**Haruno...**_

**Oh. Well too bad she saw us...now she'll have to die...**

_**Since when?**_

**Since, if that bumbling idiot finds out she saw us, he'll certainly kill us.**

_**No, you just want an excuse...**_

**Don't fool with me, cub! **

_**Leave her!**_

**No! I want her too!**

_**I said leave her damn it! **_

_Gaara wrestled the sleepiness, trying to gain control over the psycho killer demon. He fell to his knees, and heard the pink-haired kunoichi gasp. He heard other voices amongst the demon's yowling and took a pained look upwards, only to see the deer boy and the obnoxious blonde haired leaf-nins standing in the doorway. He looked towards the window, knowing, in this state he'd have no chance, and flung himself at it. He sensed the two boys make a leap for his ankles as he sailed out of the window, and luckily they missed. He summoned a little more strength and landed on the nearest rooftop, bouncing onto another and another until he was far enough away from the shouting boys..._

Looking back, it reminded him painfully of his childhood...the sticks, the stones and the volatile words thrown his way. Even the village children hated him...and now this. It cut deep, deep enough to make the pain, deep in his chest start to pound again...

* * *

_**Angel:** Well, there's the first chapter. I'm hoping this will be the start of a great series, but unfortunately, unlike last time ( for all my fans who have followed me to this story) they won't be uploaded as fast...Sorry for any inconvenience people!!!! But I'll try my best!!!!Thank you all so much for the massive amount of support in the last trilogy and I hope you will all like the new series! Cause it's dedicated to all you guys!!! _

_So Gaara's 'killer instincts' are triggered by the moon and Haruno Sakura is shit scared of him...is that a good thing? Will she ever get over her fear? Will he ever learn to trust? And Lee? WHY Lee?????? Why not Fuzzy-brows senior???? HE was the one who stopped the prince of evil from finishing the job...(sighs) What has the world come to???? Who knows what my mind will think up this time. Toodles!

* * *

_

_**Sakuraangel132:**__ Well thanks Lu, really appreciate being mentioned as ur Beta. Or at least the person who re-read it for u and checked ur grammar. Which by the way was realli good, but u miss-spelt a couple of words, and used incorrect grammar here and there. Pfft. lol. ;P_

_Angel_**- Not BETA! PARTNER IN CRIME!!!! XD)**


	2. Hidden Flower, Hidden Feelings

_**A/N:**_ _So the verdict…….EXCELLENT! It's really nice to see people following the last series come back for more!! I'm ecstatic I hope you'll all support the new series and ( possibly) it's predecessors when I think of some more good ideas! Oh, I guess I should get on with the story eh? Heheh, my bad. Alright, sit back, relax and grab yourself a nice big bucket of popcorn cause this might just get a little testy! ENJOY, and remember peoples! R&R!!! Oh and don't forget to say thank you to my editor and friend Sakuraangel132!!!

* * *

_

_OooOoOoOo_

After a while, the demon began to get restless, still hissing from it's lost prize. Gaara sighed slightly as the cool, mid-April breeze brushed up against his back. In Suna, there was no such thing as a breeze, more like an incinerating, dust storm than anything else, which rolled ferociously over the dunes, pummeling the city gates and wafting over the cliff onto the streets below. He couldn't remember ever seeing so many people back in Suna either, but he still got the same reaction: Fright. _What is it about me, besides Shukaku that they dislike so much?_

The cool breeze rustled the leaves quietly above him as he scanned the street below him. She hadn't come out, which means she must still be in…..He scanned the streets to the right again, near the fish monger, heaving huge deep-ocean fish onto the strong wood logs…. A flash of pinky-purple caught his attention suddenly off to the left, at the hospital doors. She briskly walked out of the hospital, her shapely legs frantically swinging as she jogged into the busy street. Gaara focused in on her. If he grabbed her now, she'd scream and blow his father's plan…..

_OooOoOoOo_

Sakura could feel someone following her. As she turned the corner as shadow would flash out behind her but as she turned around….it would disappear. He nerves were on edge as she steamed on ahead, not taking any alleyways, or side streets….

The sun had risen to it's peak, the heat scorching her through her kimono enough to count as a sunburn but she jogged on. She smelt the familiar smell of her mother's rice cakes before her eyes spotted the light blue door of the Haruno household. She jogged faster, quite aware of the shadowy figure right behind her, shifting and slipping quietly through the crowd….and virtually ran for the door. As her hand landed on the handle, she felt the figure stop behind her and she turned around…..

_OooOoOoOo_

Gaara watched as she sped up…..he calves now making slapping noises as she ran faster towards the bright blue door in front of her…. _Shit……I haven't got much time left…she's almost home. Agh! Stuff this, father can wait….._

**Ohhh, drawing attraction to ourselves are we? Isn't that a bad idea?**

_**Oh shut up Shukaku….your the one who frightened her…**_

**Ah, no, cub, that would be you….technically it was your body…**

_**Shut it!**_

**Whatever, just don't come running to me when she pokes you with her sharp little dagger…..**

_**She won't…..**_

**Cause you'll kill her if she does?**

_**NO Shukaku!! Would you quit the killing shit!! **_He could just imagine the huge tanuki sitting in it's rump, one eyebrow raised in amazement.

**You like her.**

_**What are you talking about?!?! **_

**YOU, like HER…hahahahahahaaaaaahahahahahaha!!!! That's precious!! **The demon laughed, it's cackling loud enough to give him a headache.

_**SHUT UP!!!!!!**_

**Ahahaha, my dear cub, I didn't think you'd be THAT stupid! Love kills idiot!**

_**And what would you know about it? Besides I don't like her anyway…women are nothing but nuisances. The Nara-boy says so himself. **_Gaara grumbled. He really didn't have and feelings towards any of the Konoha-nins, besides the occasional glare at the loud-mouth blonde... Chills brushed his spine whenever the boy was near him, accompanied by the shrill hissing of Shukaku...but, the demon remained silent when Gaara would ask after the encounter... He secretly wondered what it's problem with him was...and why it would never explain...but he sensed something was amiss with that genin...

As he snapped back to reality she pressed her hand upon the door, fumbling for her key... He mentally swore and surged towards her, a twirling maelstrom of sand behind him, billowing like light brown sheets, made of the softest cotton... He could feel her terror, it radiated from her in waves as she fumbled around her kunai pocket for the missing key, he back dangerously turned away from him... He surged up behind her just as she pulled out the stray key and placed his hand quite hard on her shoulder. She almost jumped through the porch-roof. He tightened his grip on her as she began to thrash, trying to land multiple blows with those dainty, pink-painted feet. He pulled her close, close enough for her hair to tickle under his nose, he heard her gasp in horror as he placed a kunai to her pale throat...

OooOoOoOo

She immediately panicked as she felt cold metal bite into her neck, and the sand-man's body pressed against hers as she fought to pin him to something...

She felt him pull her closer, his stomach molding against her back, and tightening his grip on her shoulder. _Oh god! No! It can't end like this!!! What are you doing girl! Get up and fight him!!!!!! _Her inner-self screamed maniacally as she fought his hold. She felt his sand take a grip on her wrists and her ankles before he finally let her go.

"W-w-what do you want from me!!!", she screamed, hoping her mother would hear inside the house. He looked at her blankly, those unblinking, teal orbs glistening with fight.

"I...want...nothing..", he whispered back. Her eyes widened. _FIGHT THE SAND, DAMN IT!!!!!!!!_ He inner self screamed hysterically. _He's going to kill us!! Just like those sound-nin back in the Forrest of Death!!! Or worse, he's going to rape us then kill us!!!! _He diverted his eyes from hers and held out his hand... a small flower, slightly dried up, lay in the center of his sand-smoothed palms...

"You left it in the room...", he murmured. She looked at him in shock, then in sympathy.

"H-h-how did you get it out? Naruto and Shika were guarding Lee's room until I left...".

"The sand...it seems to... have a mind of it's own", he whispered, looking back up into her ocean green eyes... She shivered as she felt the evil radiating off his skin... What was with this guy? He radiated pure evil to the point it burned her nose...then she heard a faint voice, a murmur of sarcastic comments...

**Like hell...you made me ,you love-struck baka!** The voice startled her and she saw him flinch slightly. He reached forwards, the flower now between his nimble, bony fingers...The sand suddenly released and he jerked the flower forwards another inch.

She dropped to her knees. Something soft floated down and hit the arch of her nose lightly. She looked down into her lap, the white lily gleaming in her lap. She looked up then to both sides but the mysterious sand-user had vanished. She steadied herself then stood up, scanning the rooftops around the small street...no sign. _WHAT?!?! all that for a flower?!?! Naruto was right...that guy is weird! _She turned on her heel and walked into the empty hallway...

OooOoOoOo

Gaara was mentally hitting himself as hard as he could, Shukaku never the less helping as well. _That's it! Father is definitely going to kill me!!_

**Too right. Why do all that for a _flower _? Nancy-boy….geeze.**

_**It was her flower Shukaku….**_

**Grrrrr!! You are such a wuss!!! Why, damn it! Why!!!!**

_**What are you killing yourself for now?**_

**Because I got stuck with YOU! And to think…..all those years ago I thought you were my perfect savior….pah! Your nothing but a human runt!! **Gaara was silent. Perhaps the demon was right…….but that didn't explain his killer urges…. He looked up into the azure sky….. A distinct whistling noise clouded his senses, the sound growing louder every second…..she shielded his eyes from the sun and saw the glint……he sidestepped quickly as the kunai plummeted to the ground, embedding itself at his feet….

**What is it? A dinner invitation? **The Shukaku smirked. Gaara sighed and picked up the paper wrapped deadweight.

_**Blind demon…….it's a note and- HELLO! A death threat!**_

**Brilliant, will they serve us goblets of wine or is it BYO? If it is I have the _perfect _little appetizer awaiting back in that house-**

_**OH WILL YOU SHUT UP! It's not a death threat-**_

**Oh brilliant, so it IS a dinner party…**

_**You didn't let me finish. It's actually a meeting...well the sender wants me to...to...**meet **him?**_ Gaara asked witha frown, eyes fixed on the crumpled note...

**Who's it from?**Gaara sniffed deeply...

_**Uchiha...**_

**What?!?!?! Why would HE want to talk to us?**

**_Who knows...i bet it's s trap..._**.

**See, this village ain't as sweet as that girl is...**Shukaku sniffed

_**Alright, enough Shukaku! I don't like her, end of story!**_

**Whatever...** It turned around on it's rump, facing away from Gaara

_**SHUT UP SHUKAKU!!!! I DO NOT LIKE HER!!!!!!!! **_The demon smirked again and Gaara huffed as he folded away the paper, pocketing the kunai at the same time... _Perhaps I will go, just to see what this lone Uchiha really wants...And to amuse myself if he thinks he can take me on...Hmmmm...Uchiha blood...delicacy?? _He thought silently to himself as he made his way back to the hotel...back to his hole until dark...

That's when the _real _fun would start...

* * *

_**A/N:**_ _Sorry guys no comment from SakuraAngel today. She's busy :S But i'm half un-busy!! I left my homework in my locker so...techincally i have none. And yes, i'll get on that third chapter right away. My appoligies for any spelling mistakes or grammar errors, please don;t point them out...i'll feel real guilty :( Anyways, flames, love and assorted chocolate welcome lol XD jjk about the chocolate but anything else is welcome. No reviewies, no writies! Night everyone! Peace out!_

_Angel-chan_


	3. Crimson Crest

_**A.N:**_ _Alright people! We now have 164 hits on this story and a massive 12511 on New Revelations! Nice work! -hands out chocolate chip cookies and cups of red fanta to everyone- Now you guys settle down cause the UchihaXSabaku confrontation is about to start! Oh the cookies...hide them from Gaara, I snuck them outta his stash XD_

_Enjoy! _

* * *

_Chapter 3_

The lone Uchiha settled down on the rooftop, his fanned black hair gently swishing in the cool night's breeze. _Perhaps that Sabaku kid knows more than he shows...he seems to be eying off Sakura, abnormally... Is he starting to feel or is he going to kill us? _The rooftop had been his childhood worry place since he could walk...His parents, astonished to see the young toddler and his brother sitting upon the slippery tiles, Itachi running his finger's through his sibling's thin-baby hair. Sasuke grunted. Those thoughts had vanished after the eldest's rampage...the whole village...his betrothed and his family... For him there was nothing but his own cold heart to keep him company...Dreams of merriness and joy wilted in the depths of his shadowy ,black eyes, their faint images dancing in his eyes, reminiscents of his would-be-life... almost the same as the child-demon he'd lain eyes on in the exams...his sea foam green eyes echoing the same sadness that lingered in his own. He felt a thud behind him, announcing the arrival of said child...

"What...do you...want?", Gaara hissed at the black haired genin . Sasuke turned around, his trademark smirk on his face, echoing insanity... 

"I've noticed your actions in the past week, Gaara sama...". Sasuke lurched towards Gaara, his ribs sending shock waves of pain rippling through out his slim frame... 

"Weakling...you can't even stand. How do you expect... to defeat me?", Gaara mocked. Sasuke shook his head.

"I'm not here to fight, Gaara. I'm here to question...", Sasuke mused. A flicker of disappointment flashed in Gaara's eyes, and quickly vanished...

"I...do not...answer questions from underlings...", Gaara snorted and turned to leave.

"What exactly are you...Gaara?", Sasuke asked, smirking again. Gaara stopped...

"One of your worst nightmares, little Uchiha...Not even the great Kyuubi, worshiped in your own family, is an equal match...".

"And that would be? What? A dog?", Sasuke barked with laughter. Gaara's lips raised into an silent snarl.

"You think it's funny, Uchiha? Living with_ it_? Being hated? People watching you in the street, planning to put an end to you because you're deemed _dangerous_? To have your own family _hate_ you? I have no family...my own _father_ tried to kill me...tell me Uchiha, did _your_ father try to?", Gaara hissed. Sasuke shrugged.

"He admired Itachi more than me...bastard didn't deserve the attention...", Sasuke huffed. Gaara smirked evilly.

"Is this a bitch session is it? Comparing demented families?", Gaara sighed.

"Certainly seems so...".

"Then... I have no interest in it...", Gaara yawned and shifted to the guttering of the roof.

"I have one thing to ask you before you leave, Gaara-sama...", Sasuke giggled, admiring his nails in the pale moonlight... " Touch Sakura...and I will be there...".

"Is that a threat?", Gaara laughed maniacally. 

"Could be, could be...".

"Your total and utter stupidity amuses me...", Gaara said, his pearly whites gleaming a little through the evil slur. Sasuke's grin widened evilly...

"Sand-master...", Sasuke dipped his head.

"Uchiha...baka...", Gaara smirked, and lept off the roof. Sasuke was stunned on the inside.. Had he actually seen Gaara express real emotion? Or was he imagining it?_ Hmmmm_._...pure evil...I'd say he'll make good rivalry...better than kitsune-baka...stupid Naruto... _He thought to himself as he flitted into his apartment...

* * *

UCHIHA MANSION- KILLING SPREE

_The full moon lit the streets with an otherworldly light, it's tentacles of light seeping into the darkest of holes... A little boy roamed the streets, just home from ninja-school...ready to show his parents his new jutsu... He skipped through the streets briskly. He'd stayed late with the sensei and perfected it. First person he wanted to show was big brother, then his parents... He slowed down a little when he reached the family houses. It was dark, a night chill ran through the air, making his hair stand on end. He peered into the houses as he passed them...no light shone inside. _Probably gone to bed..._ The little raven-haired child thought.._

_Around the corner lied the enormous expanse of the Head Mansion...once the home of the mighty Madara Uchiha, founder of the clan, it's red paper lanterns gleaming like small fires along the huge hallway. Sasuke, smiled. At least his father had left the lights on for him... He skidded to a stop outside the huge arched doorway. No lights were on anywhere inside the huge expanse of the mansion. _Mum and Dad might be asleep. Better not wake them..._ He placed his small dark, blue bag on the tatami mats behind the umbrella stand, kunais and various other weapons peeked out from the zipper. Itachi's shuriken gleamed like burnished metal in the full moon light cascading through the doorway. Sasuke shivered as he removed his jacket. Putting it up behind the door he began to walk towards the study, he'd left his medium sized shuriken on his father's leather seat..._

_His small feet made padding sounds on the floor...and two gleaming red eyes suddenly opened...the huge spiral of the mangekyo adorning the gem-like, beady eyes...Not of the great Madara Uchiha...nor Fugaku Uchiha, the master of the house...nor any of Sasuke's cousins..._

_They radiated pure power...pure hatred, and buried down deep...astonishment, that the little Uchiha had actually escaped his baby sitter's clutches... Sasuke's small thuds echoed around the seemingly quiet household, the blood-red eyes following his every step...calculating..._

_He reached the study. **CRASHHHH! **Sasuke whirled around and peered down the hallway.. Something glinted in the moonlight..._Silly umbrella stand! I guess my bag was too heavy for it...I hope it didn't break...Mum will be angry if I did! _He stomped down the hallway to the fallen ceramic tube...A thick black shadow slipped into the darkened study... Sasuke rightened the pot and thumped back up to the door. Knocking twice he inched the door open, trying to get a glimpse of his father at his desk, no undoubtedly drawing up attack procedures for the Hokage... a small flame flickered from within. _Hmmmm, the light...it's too dark for father to be drawing in. Perhaps he fell asleep and forgot to turn off the lamp..._ Sasuke thought before opening the door fully. He stopped dead in the middle of the room... A pale hand rested against the floor not far from him...a gold charm bracelet glinting in the lamp-light... _"Mother? Mum? Are you okay?", _Sasuke ran over to the figure. He came to the desk and slowly peered around the corner...a bright pool of crimson flooded the floor...joining up with another nasty puddle that seeped out from under the desk... Sasuke shook the pale figure on the floor, it's head lolling around like a doll while it's long black mane landed in the red-liquid... Sasuke had tears in his eyes now. _"Mother! This isn't funny! Father tell Mother to get up! I'll call TaTa!", _Sasuke whined as he pulled at his mother's night gown... She rolled over onto her back and Sasuke saw the bright red patch on her lovely blue dress... _"MOTHER! FATHER!", _Sasuke cried, leaping the desk and peering under at the lifeless eyes of his father... _

"Well, well, I see Mizuki didn't do his job..."_, An evil voice hissed from the shadows... Sasuke whirled around looking for the source of the voice..._

"Who are you! What are you! Where are you!"_, Sasuke screamed. The voice laughed, a high pitched, feminine laugh...and the blood-red eyes opened again..._

_Itachi Uchiha stalked out of the shadows..._

"Foolish little brother...looks like i'll have to kill you too..._", Itachi smirked. _

"What do you mean kill me 'too'?"_, Sasuke trembled. Itachi giggled. _

"Can't you see my new present to myself? It's my way of ensuring I never have to come back here again.."_, he smirked. Sasuke fell to his knees. _

"But oneesan! Why would you want to leave? Why did you kill Ma and Pa!",_ Sasuke screamed._

"Because...I find this village...unworthy of my presence and I was never too big on 'rules'...Plus, in order to gain my little present...i needed sacrifices.._", Itachi grinned, his vibrant crimson eyes flashed the colour of fresh blood..._

"I'm a sacrifice?",_ Sasuke shivered, taking two big steps backwards. Itachi disappeared, reappearing right by Sasuke's thigh, kunai ready to finish the job... Sasuke's brain clicked then, his father had told him about Itachi's new eye technique...about the hate and hurt involved in acquiring it...to kill one's best friend is the only way to acquire it...reputing dysfunctional and abandonment of the traditional rules..._

"So you killed Shisui?",_ Sasuke cried._

"That's right little brother... and once I've finished with you, I will be the only Uchiha! Able to restart the Uchiha race and return what died when Madara was slaughtered!",_ Itachi cried maniacally. Sasuke looked up as he felt the long spidery strands of black hair fall to his shoulders...Itachi caught Sasuke under the chin and tossed him at the nearest wall... His gleaming red eyes following the boy's flight path... __**THUD! **__Sasuke's back hit the wall first, sending shock waves of pain through him. He screamed in agony. Itachi glided over and Sasuke looked up, tears streaming from his face. _

"_Want to know how I killed them all?", Itachi whispered in his ear. Sasuke shook his head._

_Itachi dropped his voice and lifted the little boy's chin up, so that the younger' s eyes were locked on his... Images started to flood Sasuke's mind, swamping him in disturbing pictures...his family running...and falling one by one, kunais sticking out of their backs in neat little rows... Sasuke screamed and Itachi laughed evilly. Sasuke got up and ran out of the house, screaming, running into the street...More images flooded his young mind...people lying in the streets, big pools of blood, like tiny lakes in the alleyways..._

"_NOOOOOOOO!", Sasuke screamed as his brother grabbed him by the hair. _

"_You know what...You and I are the only Uchiha's capable of accepting the Mangekyo...live Sasuke...hate me, loathe me, swear revenge...gain Madara's eye technique and come find me...", Itachi sneered as he threw Sasuke against a nearby house... Then the lights went out... _

* * *

Gaara snapped his eyes open. No, he wasn't sleeping...he was observing...The cool, summer night brought the sounds of cicadas and night-birds through the open window... The half moon shone bright against the cobalt-blue sky...

"That was one weird kid...", Gaara said to himself as he hopped down from his perch on the rafters, landing not far from his eldest brother's head. Kankurou shuffled and buried his head in the hard travel-pillow, half the sheet had slid off, exposing the pale flesh of his thigh to the rampaging mozzies. Gaara smirked. 

**Can we pinch him?**

_**Tempting isn't it? Heheh, have a look at oniisan... **_They turned their heads to the snoring Temari. She was stretched out on her futon in a rather un-ladylike manner, legs hanging half-off the cushion and a drip of saliva dangling dangerously close to the floor...

**Geeze, she snores louder than me! No wonder you don't get any sleep around here...**

_**Shukaku...the reason me not getting to sleep...is you...baka...**_

**Don't call me baka, you baka...**

_**I'm going to get some milk, now shush, or do I have to use the binding paper on you?**_

**Nooooo! I'll be good! Promise...**

_**Good, now let me get a drink...**_

**Cookies with that? **Gaara sighed...

_**Okay fine Shukaku, you can have TWO cookies...got it? TWO only! You keep eating them you'll end up like that Chouji kid...**_

**Ewww...fatso!**

_**You have no idea how feminine you just sounded...**_

**HEY! Just 'cause I perve on guys don' mean i'm gay! That's for the freakazoid Might Guy...**

_**Ewww...that's gross Shukaku...Here, i'll get the cookies as long as you shut up about the gay stuff...**_

**You started it...**

_**And I just finished it...you gave me BAD images! Bad Shukaku! **_Shukaku snorted and Gaara lumbered towards the fridge...

* * *

A/N: Heheheheh, Shukaku is a male perve? EWWW! Now that's one weird demon...and he put bad mental images in Gaara's head! Bad Shukaku! ( smacks him over the head)

**Shukaku:OWWW WHAT WAS THAT FOR!**

_**Angel: For being unstable and corrupting Gaara's young mind!**_

**Shukaku: What else do you think i'm gonna do? Theres kinda a limit on what a bodyless demon can do! Speaking of bodies...are you going to give me one this time?**

_**Angel: Well Shukaku...awww, I guess...cause Sakura can hear you**_

**Shukaku: And where's my offering witchling?**

_**Angel: First of all you terrible demon, I am NOT a witch!**_

**Shukaku: Oh did I say witch? I meant **

_**Angel: NOT ON PUBLIC TRANSPORT!**_

**Shukaku: ... ummmm Angel-chan -**

_**Angel: NO! SHUT IT AND EAT THE COOKIE! ( shoves it in Shukaku's mouth..)**_

_**Angel: Good panda...**_

**Shukaku: Alrighty folks! I'm gonna go kill Angel here so why don't you guys go amuse yourselves and do whatever it is you humans do... Now SNACK TIME! Oh and please review people! Maybe you'll save Angel here before I eat her...**

_**Angel: NOOOOOO! BAD PANDA! SIT STAY! AGHH!**_


	4. Red Cherry Blossom

**A/N:**_ Wow, talk about long time no speak! I haven't updated in AGES!! Hope you guys haven't been fretting too much! And I can definitely say, the waits are only going to get worse... But moving on..._

_I've had a few comments and messages regarding the last story. Seems I made a little mistake in the letter part, I am working on fixing that, but what i'm going to do is release the edited chapters all at the same time, just makes it easier and I don't get confused, LOL. Next chapter is going to be a doozy, but i'm still trying to clear up a few 'time line' issues... so I wouldn't expect another update till around mid-May. So sorry for the wait!! But on my homepage I do have evidence to what I've been up to in the last few weeks. I worked at a Vet for a week and got a behind the scenes look at the Perth Zoo. Yes I got to play with Trisha, the giraffes, the zebras and the Rhinos. Pics in the new section, all welcome! Alright, you know the drill, reviews very much welcome and chats more than loved! Cyas!_

OoOoOo

Gaara glared down from the rafters as the sun broke over the Hokage monument. _Damn that sun is bright..._ He focused on his elder siblings below him, his teal-ish eyes glinting in the pale dawn light that shone like razor blades, through the open window. The faint sounds of snoring drifted out of Baki's room accompanied by the smell of liquor, of some kind. Gaara's nose twitched and he lept down. The rafters had become his private run at the moment. He slept, ate and contemplated amongst them. He walked among the rugs and blankets until he came to his own gourd. The etched symbols seemed to come alive at his touch...sensing his fretting. All had been fine last night, except the recalling of a certain encounter. The lone Uchiha seemed to be searching for advice, but possibly also defending... Gaara shook his red locks and tiny grains of sand tinkered to the floor. It had been a long time since he had enjoyed a good bath.

Memories of his mentor's care came flooding back to him. He stopped, eyes hiding what little emotion escaped. He couldn't let himself think like that, all those caring thoughts would only hinder the invasion plans. Stretching as tall as his body would go, the shafts of sunlight danced across his tanned skin. Temari shifted behind him, grunting as she flattened Kankurou, who swatted her and cuddled closer to the chest at the foot of the bed. _Hehehe...bakas. So helpless..._ As a custom, the elders gave up their bed for him. They were merely pawns of war, he was the king, the prime playing piece.

He let another smirk play across his lips before padding silently towards the window. The sun had almost risen now, almost fully clearing the huge monument next to the Hokage quarters and the various trees in which the youngsters listened to the Jounin's lectures. He scanned the streets below, watching the vendors below, loading their carts full of fresh produce; exotic fruits, fresh fish and various trinkets... He jumped through the window, doors were merely a nuisance to him. The villagers looked over towards the prowling beast then continued as he stalked off towards the training grounds, in pursuit of early morning prey.

OoOoOo

Sakura frowned as a shaft of white light filled the room.

"Sakura! Time to get up! The other one is waiting outside for you!". She almost fell out of the covers._ Ohh My God!! I forgot about training!! _Inner Sakura screamed. She gt up and opened her windows, looking out into the street.

"Ohio Gozaimasu Naruto-kun!!", she called down to the blonde boy standing in the street. He looked up lifted his chin slightly in greeting, then lowered it again. _He's still upset over yesterday... I don't blame him..._ She knew though that in her heart, she only saw him as the sweet baka from Ninja Academy... Easily upset and easily angered, but still adorable. She look at him as she did with Sasuke but she saw both of them, really, on the same level. Sasuke had his faults, and where Sasuke failed Naruto triumphed... but that was only when Naruto wasn't showing off and being the biggest baka in the world...but she loved them both.

She remembered the scene in the forest... Sasuke lying limply in her arms and Naruto holding off the great snake, red eyes glowing...Surely it had been a trick of the mind. Nobody's eyes should glow that colour...And the marks on his cheeks had gotten darker, she was sure. But she'd shaken the eerie possibilities from her mind ages ago. She'd been so focused on the injured Sasuke that she'd barely noticed Naruto hanging out with the Nara kid. Now he was weird... She twirled around and headed towards the bathroom...

OoOoOo

Gaara leaned back against the tree trunk, disgusted at the fight the crow had put up. The demon still paced agitatedly in its mental prison. It required a target with a little more attitude... Trudging footsteps suddenly came trudging out of nowhere..

"Temari! We're meant to be following father's instructions! Not perving at _Konoha _boys!", a pre-teen voice chirped. There was a loud snort.

"Says he who was perving at that blonde bimbo, Ino!", the accompanying female snapped back. Gaara shook his head and slipped around the huge trunk. Both of the teens gasped in fright, then reluctantly relaxed a little.

"What, you're scared of little me? How pathetic...", Gaara smirked evilly. Temari blushed in anger.

"I'm not scared of anything Gaara, you know that!", Temari hissed. Gaara scoffed. In truth, his siblings were wetting themselves in fear of him. His own brother was almost killed by him all those years ago, and Temari regarded him as the 'spawn of Satan'...his father...looked at him as if he were just a tool, nothing more...

"So what's this all about? And why were you talking so loudly...you'll give us away..".

"So sorry Gaara... Um, nothing you'd understand. Don't worry about it", Temari said subduedly. Gaara just stared from one, to the other. _This mission will be over before sunset, bet you..._

_**That really wasn't smart pup, I am the king of bets! You owe me five cookies if I win...**_

_Remember what I said about that Chouji kid..._

_**And your point would be?**_

_Are they always this stupid or am I just sensitive to it today, 'cause they're pissing me off?_

_**One, they're always this thick. Two...when don't they piss you off? They're your siblings remember.**_

_The only thing we have in common is a bastard father, and a dead mother... _

_**Ooo, we are angry today aren't we?**_

_And you just have to stir the pot, don't you?_

_**That's my job...**_ Gaara huffed angrily. Between the demon and his elder siblings, he couldn't decide which one made his life the worst... On second thoughts, the siblings can be eaten...the demon, was everlasting torture. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the two staring blankly at him, like stunned sheep.

"I-it's talking to you again isn't it?", Temari whispered in hushed tones. Gaara smirked showing a full set of tiny fangs..

"It always does...", he hissed.

"Shit, it's full moon again soon isn't it?", the younger of the two swore. Gaara looked up at the pale blue sky, flecked with wispy, rain clouds on the horizon...

"It _is _full moon, Kankurou...". Kankurou swore again and Temari nervously shuffled.

"G-G-Gaara, remember what Father said...no killing till he signals". The eldest whispered warningly. Neither of the two elders had enough power to really do anything to stop him. He did exactly what he pleased, but the problem of Orochimaru's allegiance with the Sand meant that he had to stick with the plan, otherwise, Orochimaru's forces would take over Suna. But heck, why should he give a damn about them, they were more than ready to kill him when he was younger... But no, he had a duty to his country, no matter how they treated him. He was a weapon of war, and nothing more...

"Really, I couldn't care less", the elders suddenly took a sharp intake of air, " but, the sooner this is over and done with, the better. I hate Konoha...". Surprise, lingered on Temari and Kankurou's faces for a few seconds as Gaara stalked off. Temari put her hands on her hips, a perfect imitation of any mother... **I wonder if there's something here he's gotten attached to? Couldn't possibly be a girl could it? A beast like him, falling in love with some beautiful Konoha girl? Never... **She smiled and turned to follow Gaara down the dusty path back to town.

OoOoOo

Sakura was exhausted. Kakashi had put them through hell, to train Naruto. He techniques Kakashi had helped him with still weren't sinking in...and the second rounds were just weeks away... and the possibility of stronger opponents still had Naruto jumping for joy, but Kakashi till insisted that he practice. Ino and her had come a draw in their match, the examiner declared it a loose-loose match and they'd both been knocked out. But the fights that had happened during the course of the first round had been amazing.

The new bloodline limits that had been uncovered made hers look weak. The sharingan in full force, the wind-goddess incarnate from the sands, the weapons master on Konoha, the Green Beast, the puppeteer and the mysterious sand master... He seemed to lose all control...but what was it that drew her to him? She snapped back into reality just as Naruto flung six sharp kunai at her. She gasped and flitted out of the way, as five bit deep into the tree trunk, but the last one skimmed her kimono, slightly splitting the skin beneath as easily as butter. She swore under her breath as Kakashi stalked towards her.

"Sakura! Pay attention! I cannot afford for you to get all cut up!", Kakashi barked. Naruto jogged over.

"It's not my fault that i'm tired! You've worked us all day Kakashi-sensei!", Sakura snapped.

"Sakura! Sakura! Are you alright! I'm so sorry! Gomenasai! Gomenasai!!", Naruto fussed, taking her whole arm in his hand and checking her shoulder. His finger danced over her cut briefly and she yelped, shoving him away from her.

"Baka! Stop it!", she screamed and started to walk off. Kakashi darted after her.

"Sakura, stop being childish! I need you to help me teach Naruto", Kakashi insisted. Sakura spun on him, thinking twice about kicking him in the chest...

"DO NOT TELL ME I AM CHILDISH KAKASHI-SENSEI! I AM NOT IN THE EXAMS ANYMORE THEREFORE I'M GOING HOME!", she screamed, then darted off onto the dust road out of the training fields.

"What's her problem?", Naruto whispered to Kakashi. Kakashi just stared after her growing dust trail.

"Nothing Naruto, she probably didn't get much sleep last night...the exam incident scarred her a little", Kakashi said soothingly. Naruto nodded.

"So she's in pain like me? She's worried about Sasuke?".

"It seems so. Now, let's not dwell on that issue, we have that technique of yours to perfect...".

"Then ramen?", Naruto suddenly chirped. Kakashi stared down at the little kitsune and laughed.

"We'll see! We'll see! Depends on how much you progress today". Naruto's expression brightened significantly.

"Hai! Sensei!".

OoOoOo

Gaara could feel the rage before she darted out in front of him. A bright pinky-red aura stretched out from the tree trunks as she stormed out. He stopped ,intrigued by the colours she was throwing off.. Vibrant oranges, pinks, reds and purples...What had her this mad? He slipped behind a trunk before she whirled around, his blood-red locks just making it behind the charcoal-brown bark. He swore he saw flames in her eyes as she searched the all-too-abandoned track...

_**She really is something, hey?**_

_What in the world happened to her? She's got that angry aura, not like her usual greens and blues...i'm impressed..._

_**Wow, the great demon master impressed? I think you do like her...**_

_No shit..._

_**Wow! I knew it! I knew it! Your father definitely isn't gonna be pleased with this!**_

_He's not going to know...Plus it's probably...oh what the hell does Temari call it...an infatuation...like she has with that Nara boy..._

_**How long have you know about that and not told me?**_

_A while now...she kept coming home late**, **so I investigated and saw her with Nara..._

_**You perve...**_

_Oh shut it..._

_**So your going to do what? Let that bastard take her or make her your own?**_

_We'll see what happens... _Suddenly her was aware of two objects hurtling towards him from the center of the road... And the pink-haired ninja charged...

* * *

**A/N:** _Okay there we have it! That's all I can manage tonight, and yes the suspense shall remain until I can write again! If I get my English crap up to date tomorrow I swear I'll try my best to update the next chapter! YAWN, alright, I am VERRRYYY sleepy so I better go! Toodles everyone! Read and Rate! Thankyou!_

* * *


	5. You Will Be Mine

**A/N:** _Hmmm... i'm still thinking about the next story, well the continuation from this one... A TemaXShika would be to obvious wouldn't it... What about...a Sasuke and...oh god i'm outta ideas!! Come on people! Who works well with Butskay and isn't with their hunky man? Ino? Ewww ( shivers) she doesn't deserve him...Itachi? Hmmm my first Yaoi...maybe I better leave that area alone for a bit longer.. Hinata's with Naruto, Ino's with Chouji ( how cute!), Tema's with Shika man-god...TenTen's with...mmmmm Neji ( drool...), um mm...Who's that gurly In his new gang? Oh snap! I can't remember her name! Karen? Rin? Something? Hmmm, that's gonna bug me all night now! If ya know who she is can ya put it in the review, I think it was Karen, but I can't remember... HANG ON! Who's with bug-boy? :S His bugs? Creepy... Oh well toodles!_

* * *

OoOoOo

Sakura was pissed. At the moment she really didn't care who she annihilated... She stomped into the main track, making sure her feet made at least half a foot holes in the compacted dirt. She stopped immediately at the sound of rustling. Hopefully it was a forest critter she could scream at...Unfortunately it appeared to be a 'someone', not a something... She caught a flash of red out of the corner of her eye and prepared to leap. No way anyone was spying on her today. She felt her hand snake instinctively to her belt, and the unzipped kunai pouch on her hip... She quivered with anticipation, her heart pounding in her ears as her fingers curled around three kunai... The figure not far away sifted slightly and she sprang, flipping the kunai towards the tree trunk where the figure hid... _Whunk, Whunk._ She heard two of the three embed in the trunk but as she prepared to spring she heard the late kunai hit, and the ground started shifting...

OoOoOo

All Gaara felt was excruciating pain as the kunai bit deep into his shoulder blade, the thick glutenous blood starting to slide down his arm. Now he was pissed, and couldn't seal the demon away fast enough. The sand around him started to shift as the demon broke through the seal-barrier, and he heard the pink-haired kunochi gasp in horror as the demon started form the sand wall...

_**SHUKAKU! NO! STOP THIS IMMEDIATELY!**_

**BUT SHE HURT US! SHE HURT ME! **

_**Oh get over it you stupid tanuki! She could very well be our mate!**_

**Oh so you have decided now... **Gaara mentally glared at the huge thing and it held it's clawed paws up in defense, a usually uniquely human gesture..** Hey! Fine! Look I'll let the snot go okay. Now go play nice...i will want my reward later on...**

_**She is not yours, Shukaku... She is mine.**_

**Whatever you say sand man... **Gaara hissed at it and turned his attention to the pink kunochi, still trying to pry free of he sand bonds Shukaku had started, and the bloody kunai that now jutted painfully out of his shoulder. She looked up at him just as he snuck a peek... she looked away. Gaara grabbed the handle of the kunai and started pulling. His grunts of pain obviously pained the kunochi as she flinched every time he did so, still unmoving from the place she had landed.

"G-G-Gaara, i'm so sorry. I-I thought you were N-N-Naruto...", she whispered. Gaara grunted again. The knife was well and truly stuck. He could hear the great tanuki bellowing with laughter inside his head...

"Do. Not. Care. For. Me...", he hissed out, the Shukaku immediately stopped laughing.

**BE NICE PUP!**

_**Oh shut up you baka! I am NOT in the mood...**_

**Just be nice for once. Your not around those bumbling idiots anymore, your in the company of a lady...**

_**SO?**_

**So...i may have been a monk, but I do know how to impress the ladies. And doing that, is NOT going to help...**

_**Fine. What should I do? Do what that Nara kid does to Tema?**_

**No that's a little too open for now...and no one should ever see that...that was highly disturbing...**

_**And again...you were watching? **_He then noticed the crawling shape, cocking an interested head at his blank expression...**_S-She crawled closer? What is she doing..._**

**Just shut up and stay perfectly still...**

_**Why? So she can kill me! Just like father! **_A pained expression crossed his face and he saw her flinch and crawl backwards.

**YOU BAKA! Stay still! She's going to help you...i think...**

Then Gaara froze...

OoOoOo

Sakura saw the expression and backed away. Her inner self was screaming at her to stay still and hope he didn't launch himself at her. He heart pounded in her chest... Y_ou idiot! You saw what he did to Sasuke! He could very well rip us apart, and no one would hear us scream you know!!_ She immediately silenced her conscience and bottled up her fear. She crept closer. The trees were shadowing his face, the huge black rings becoming more distinct and the dark light casting shadows on his high chiseled cheekbones... _God he's gorgeous...but why is he cringing like that? Something's wrong...i need to help him..._

She was now within a few feet of the tiny teen. Creeping closer she gently sat back on her heels as his eyes closed in pain and laid her pale hand on his chest. He almost jumped out of his skin, instead freezing like a rabbit. She could feel his heart beating erratically within his chest as he took deep painful breaths. She then, reluctantly, looked him dead in the eyes... His ghostly orbs flashed with animalistic pain as the sunbeams hit them...

"Here...do you want me to help you? I'm a medic-nin...", she whispered. At first he just stared at her, then her spoke, rich exotic accent rolling of his tongue slowly.

"Why are you helping me? I am the enemy...", he drawled. She moved to his shoulder, crossing his body temporarily to switch positions. His arm shot out and grabbed her forearm.

"I-I-I have a duty to all...even you and your siblings...". His hand loosened and fell. He grunted in pain and reached for his shoulder, knocking Sakura into his lap. Again, he froze like a wild animal as she gasped. HE moved his head to the left just as she attempted to get up, and they both collided, banging heads as they rightened themselves.

"Please stay still...I might accidentally hurt you...", she whispered into his ear as she reached for the kunai. Blue chakra flowed down the shaft in an instant and she pulled... Gaara screamed in pain and pushed her away. Standing up he glared at her.

She looked up from the floor, the bloody kunai hooked through two of her slender fingers. Gaara looked at her with a mixture of anger and amazement. Had she really just helped him? Was he really still alive to tell the tale? She looked up at him...

"You might want to bandage that...it'll bleed for a while...", she said quietly as she started to get up off the ground. Gaara strode over to her and pushed against her shoulder. She fell back into the dirt.

"Here...", he held his hand out.

"What was that for?!", she asked him incredulously. He bent down to her level.

"I was going to help you up...", he said blankly.

"But you just pushed me!".

"Because...i wanted... to be the one to help you up...", he answered. A hint of fang poked from the corner of his mouth. She stared up at him.

"W-W-What?", she stuttered. He got tired of waiting for her to grab his hand so he placed his hands, very carefully around her chest and waist and hauled her up, bridal style. She arched an eyebrow... He dropped her carefully to her feet and stepped back. She saw the blood seeping down his arm.

"D-D-Do you want me to fix that?", she asked. He nodded slowly and she slowly walked forwards. She produced a small roll of bandage, scissors and a small water jar. She leaned in closer to get a better look. Gaara purred quietly, and Sakura stared in amazement.

"G-G-Gaara, this may hurt a little...just for a little bit...". He nodded again and she applied the wet wads of cotton, wiping the dried blood away. He hissed and attempted to pull away but then obviously re-thought... She stood amazed at present. Was this really the fearless, bad ass she'd seen in the exams... She wound the bandage around his arm several times and tied it off... He relaxed a little...

She bent around a little to secure the remainder of the products to her waist when she felt strong hands on her shoulders. Then it seemed all hell broke loose... She felt the ground swooshing out from beneath her and her back making contact, rather lightly still, with the hearest tree. The strong hands still pinned her there...

OoOoOo

Temari held Kankurou's mouth shut tightly. If she knew her brother, he should have already sensed them, but he was occupied. Temari watched as the scene unfolded, right up until the pink-haired kunochi was thrown up against the tree. Kankurou struggled and freed himself.

"What on earth is he doing! He's going to blow our cover if her kills her!", Kankurou wailed quietly. Temari made a silencing motion.

"He's not going to kill her... Look...He's sniffing her...", Temari whispered.

"It looks like he's trying to...mark her?".

"I don't think so...not yet at least...It seems the demon has recognized that she possesses no threat...perhaps sizing her up?".

"Oh man! How come he gets a girl and I don't! I'm the better looking one!", Kankurou huffed. Temari almost choked.

"I doubt it...". Kankurou glared at his sister. "Looks like Gaara's found a girl then...I wonder if it'll have an effect on the way he behaves from now on...if the demon becomes more controllable...", Temari wondered aloud as she watched the two.

"What like you when you found that Nara-kid?", this time she glared.

"My love-life is NONE of your business Kankie! Bugger off and leave Shika alone!". Kankurou snorted.

"We better go. Baki wants updates at sunset and we have a lot of information to gather...". He nodded and they zoomed off into the foliage.

OoOoOo

She looked up. Gaara's eyes had shifted that slight bit lighter... He had a smile on his lips that would have made even Ino sigh... And two tiny little fangs jutted from the side... He leaned in closer, nose inches from her neckline... _Sniff, sniff..._ Was he sniffing her? What on earth was he doing? He moved up to her ear.

"Thank-you...i-i-I've never had someone be this kind to me", he whispered... She almost blushed.

"That's fine...i-i-it was my job...".

"And you did very well...I hope to meet again sometime...perhaps in the matches..".

"I'm knocked out. I got a tie with Ino...". He nodded.

"Then I shall see you at the assembly in three days?", he whispered, inching closer to her ear...

"Perhaps, I my team mates will take me back...".

"How so...", he asked, gently pushing back her ear. She frowned but carried on...

"I-I got mad at Kakashi...and I kind of involved Naruto...", she blushed. Gaara chuckled.

"Trainer troubles...he he...I've had my own experiences...". H breathed in deeply and gently blew across her skin. A fine knot-work pattern began to etch itself across her skin...and then glowing bright red. He smiled and pulled away. The process had taken less than two minutes...and now...she was under his protection...

"Okay then...Well, i'm sorry Gaara, but I have to go. I have to find the two bakas and say sorry...". Gaara nodded and flashed a small smirk.

"Till the assembly...my dear...", and he loped off into the forest. She stood there perfectly still for a moment, registering the strange tingling feeling behind her ear and the absence of the hot breath at her cheek...

* * *

**A/N:** _Wow...that was definitely strange...even for me. But oh well, it'll get better! I've only just laid the foundations ( winks) I can definitely say, after much scrutinizing with my b/f that YES THERE WILL BE A LEMON! Or two, or three! Oh but there will be a Kazekage kill...SORRY GUYS! BUT THE FOURTH MUST DIE! And the third Hokage but who cares! Hmmm, any ideas about Sasugay's girlie? I still have no clue...and I don't think i'm gonna have a brain wave anytime soon... TOODLES EVERYONE AND GOODNIGHT! DARKA OUT! And alseep...ZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz... :P_


	6. Moonlight Beyond

**A/N:** _Okay, I guess Butskay deserves Karin or...no one I guess... Well perhaps it's better off that way! But what about Bug-man? Who is he with? A female bug? Errrr...ewww! Oh well. So is everyone ready for the next chapter? Whoop! If you guys don't hear from me for a few weeks be prepared to be amazed and flooded with chapters somewhere around about week 7-8 ( 9__th__ of june-ish...), I have exams but CBF studying...Alright, I better go and leave you guys to the weirdness that is Gaara's life, and Sakura's. Toodles!_

* * *

OoOoOo

Gaara slowed down a little as be bounded through the tree-tops. His siblings we right behind him. Kankurou leveled with him, flying effortlessly through the air.

"So where were you?", he asked frowning, "I thought we were walking back together". Temari couldn't help but speed up to hear his excuse...

"I was going hunting, but that blonde headed looser was around, so I thought better...", he said disinterestedly. Temari looked at her elder brother. He shrugged and pressed on.

"You can't have 'cause we poked fun at him a few miles back, training with his sensei. What a looser...actually training!", Kankurou laughed. Temari increased her speed to meet them both.

"Were _you_ two following _me_...", Gaara hissed. Temari blushed instantly and Gaara huffed..

"Yeah, I had to endure ten _whole_ minutes of you making nice with that Konoha girl...", Kankurou sulked. Temari smiled.

"No matter what he says, I thought it was cute. My own baby brother finally getting interested in girls...", Temari blushed, " Now I know what people think of me and Shika..". Kankurou's face lit up.

"HA! You admitted it! I knew it!", Kankurou screamed. Gaara growled and sped up, loosing them in the deep summer forest growth. _Why do they have to intrude on my personal life? And what in devil's name did I do to deserve them..._

_**Being born? That always sets things in mot-**_

_Oh shut up!_

_**What? They piss you off that much?**_

_They saw me mark her! Damn that isn't good..._

_**Why exactly did you mark her anyway?**_

_I...I don't know...I just got the sensation, and I really don't know what came over me after that..._

_**That would possibly be my fault...**_

_How..._Gaara growled at the demon. It shrugged.

_**I dunno! The moon was full! You know how i'm not exactly myself at that time!**_

_What's the bad side about all this?_

_**What bad side?**_

_There's always a bad side when dealing with you, Shukaku..._

_**Asshole...Well, her life is now tied to yours unfortunately...**_

_What do you mean? As in life or what?_

_**As in life force! You baka! If you die, she dies and vice versa I should presume...**_

_Oh brilliant! _

_**You're telling me? If you die I grow bored inside your rotting corpse... what a fun way to spend 500 years before changing hosts... nice...**_

_Nice to know you're thinking about yourself again, Shukaku. What am I supposed to do?_

_**Ah, I dunno...throw yourself off a cliff...**_

_God your hopeless... _Gaara shut the demon away and focused on the sweet smell of the market gardens. His stomach growled. _Hmmm, what food...fish, cereals, meat or..._ He sniffed deeply, _late night snack... _Sakura's smell still stuck to his clothes. Why did he still find her irresistible? _What_ made her so?

OoOoOo

Sakura was still stunned from the forest encounter. He couldn't have been too hurt. He came so close, so close to filling the empty space that became known when Sasuke got hurt. His face was terrifying. She couldn't love him now. But why did she feel for Gaara? He was on the same level as Sasuke. Astonishingly beautiful, yet terrifyingly powerful. What kind of power did he really hold? And what was he capable of? She stared up at the rose-pink roof.

"Sakura? Sakura, honey! Did you get those cuts all cleaned up?", a shout from downstairs echoed up. Sakura sat up sorely. The wounds she'd gotten from training, mixed with the bruises from the previous day, had left huge eggplant coloured patches all over her body. Suddenly an image came to her head. She blushed...

"Sakura? Sakura?!", she heard her mother's footsteps thudding up the stairs.

"Mum! Mum I'm fine! I'm getting dressed!", she lied. The footsteps stopped outside her door.

"Okay, honey! Um, your, sensei's downstairs and wants to talk to you!".

"Alright, mum! Be down in a few!", she shouted back. She sighed contentedly as she heard the soft thuds retreat. She quickly threw on a loose fitting jumper and sauntered down the stairs.

OoOoOo

Gaara laid his head back on the rafters. It'd been a long day, a long day trying to cease the arguing of his elder siblings. At the moment, the two were passed out on the floor after the huge feast Baki had fed them. Gaara had managed to down no more than a few shrimps, and now his stomach was violently throwing itself around. Or was it the Shukaku? Whatever it was it was demanding sustenance, and fast. _Grrr...a full moon and i'm reduced to an indoor pet. I liked it better in Suna..._

_**Oh get over it drama queen. I'm the one that needs out...**_

_You don't NEED to be out. I wonder why Baki's kept us locked away in here..._

_**What if the two bakas squealed to him about our little infatuation...**_

_Then they'd have to squeal about their own little adventures._

_**Seems fair enough. But what if they did? What if your father finds out?**_

_I don't know ,Shukaku, but I really need to get out of here. Temari's snoring is getting on my nerves..._ He said as he jumped down from the rafter, landing in a small pool of moonlight.

_Well I feel like a midnight snack...What about you Shukaku? Rabbit or deer? Or maybe a stray cat?_

_**I'll take the deer. I'm so hungry I could eat the whole thing this time..**_

_Yes, you'd better. Cause if they find your left overs hanging from a tree again, they're definitely going to notice some thing's out there._

_**What, don't look at me, you suggested it...**_

_Come on, we've got a good four hours before Baki begins to stir..._

_**Uha, just get on with it. My stomach is eating itself...**_ Gaara strode over to the window. A light film of white powder ran all the way across the windowsill.

_TEME!! TEME!!TEME!! _Gaara cursed. The Shukaku gulped.

_**T-T-That isn't **salt** is it?**_

_What, your afraid of table salt?_ Gaara laughed as he reached towards the shutters. Something that felt like a lightning bolt ran up his arm as he reached over the barrier.

_WHAT IN BLAZES IS THIS!!_

_**That, you baka, would be a SALT barrier! As long as i'm with you, you can't cross it. Smart bastards...How did they know that?**_

_Father must have been in contact with the elder..._

_**Yeah, bet chya that's why that Baki went out early this morning. He went to pick it up...**_

_Okay, this sucks. How can we get out without getting zapped to death?_

_**Disturb the line.**_

_How so, smart ass?_

_**I dunno. Use something to make a line in it. Break the seal.**_

_Why can't we use the door?_

_**Cause they've done the same thing there too...**_

_Alright what can we use?_

_**Ummmm... Temari's mat?**_

_I'll try...but if I get zapped again, so help me I will exorcise you. _He heard a whimper from the giant raccoon as he made for the stray mat. Temari lounged, again un-lady-like across her travel futon, snoring as loud as a train. Gaara smirked. _Hey, perhaps we can get our revenge soon...I reckon we could deliver a special picture to Shika-kun...i'm sure he'd love it. _Shukaku cackled with laughter and Gaara snorted quietly at the thought.

_Wow we are in a happy mood today then? _The Shukaku's only response was a slight snort. Gaara edged the small mat away from his sister's sprawling arms. She gurgled and a huge drip of slobber slunk to the floor.

_**EWWW!! Gross! This is definitely disturbing material**_

_All the more reason to get the hell outta here... _Gaara hurried to the windowsill. He hardly ever hurried, and this time, his actions actually stunned him. Shukaku hummed with anticipation as Gaara rolled the mat into a long cylinder. He carefully edged it closer to the fine, white line. HE felt the air crackle as he neared it. It reminded him of the time when Kankurou had dropped Temari's hairdryer in the sink. It crackled with electricity.

_You sure this'll work?_

_**I'm sure. I've dealt with this before...** _Gaara gently prodded the line with the rolled mat. He felt the hairs along his muscled arms vibrate before the invisible force hit him square in the chest. He stumbled back and instantly glared at the demon. It cringed.

_WHAT DID I SAY SHUKAKU!!_

_**TRY AGAIN BEFORE YOU ANAHILATE ME!!**_

_This had better work..._

_**It will, it will!**_

_Better..._ Gaara prodded again. This time he made the mat longer. The air crackled...but no force came. He smudged the line from top to bottom and instantly the force dissipated.

_**HA! We're free!!**_

_Thank god._ Gaara said as he jumped up on the ledge. The streets were deadly quiet...just as he liked it... He sprung, landing on the second floor balcony. He looked up at the glittering moon above him. It's rays glistening off his flaming red hair and adding mischevious glints to his already darkening eyes.

_Let's do this..._

_**What abut the girl?**_

_After tea...i can't risk you eating her._

_**Fair enough. Come on!**_

* * *

**A/N: **_There we go. Finally got time to finish this chapter. It's been lingering on my already full planner for AGES. Next chapter ready within the week, i'm sure this time! Sorry for the long wait guys! Alright I think i'm done here. Time for bed before Vet tomorrow. Toodles people! r&r! DarkA out!_

_P.s- If it seems a little weird, you can blame it on my new fav song. I was listening to the hip-hop stuff again, yes, i admit!_


	7. Late Night Woes

**A/N: **_Alright, let's see how many chapters I can publish before I crash for tonight. I have...three hours before bed. Easy peasy! So Gaara managed to escape, and Sakura seems to be going through a mid-teen crisis, and to top it off...she's unwittingly connected to a demon...nice...But Gaara will take good care of her won't he? Either that, or he'll eat her...hehhe... Alright, toodles people!_

* * *

OoOoOo

Sakura trudged downstairs. She knew Kakashi would want a detailed explanation of her outburst, earlier this evening. And, likely enough, the reason wouldn't come. She, personally blamed it on hormones, but somehow, she didn't think Kakashi would see it in the same light. Sure, her hormones had been going crazy at the moment, but really, deep down inside, she knew it wasn't a reason. As a first rate kunochi, she had learnt better than to let her emotions get the better of her. But deep down inside, she was desperately afraid she'd lock it all away and become a living statue, just like Sasuke... She shivered at the thought as her toes hit the landing step. Kakashi stood in the corner of the room, admiring the family portraits.

"Kakashi sensei, what are you doing here?". The silver-haired nin turned around. He gestured towards the door with his gloved hand.

"I think you know why i'm here Sakura. Now, let's take this to a more appropriate place, shall we? Private matters need to be discussed", he rumbled and made for the door. Sakura sighed. This always meant something bad...It felt almost as bad as lying to her mother... She hobbled towards the door, gently closing it behind her as she stepped int the frigid- night air.

"Sakura. That outburst today was award worthy...". She tried to raise her voice in protest, but he silenced her. He cleared his throat loudly before continuing.

"Sakura...you, of all people know how deadly emotions can be. They have no place on the battlefield", he rumbled. She sighed.

"I know, Kakashi. I honestly don't know what happ-". Kakashi silenced her again before she got any further.

"Sakura, don;t try and explain it. We're all upset over Sasuke's illness. It's a hard pill to swallow and I, for one, don't intend n letting him loose the batt-".

"KAKASHI SENSEI! I _saw_ him change into...into...whatever _it_ was! It was horrifying! That was no normal disease!", she sobbed. Kakashi looked at her with pity. _I thought it might have been..._ Kakashi thought to himself. He sat down on a nearby log. By now they were a few yards into the Haruno garden...

"I probably should have told you two what really happened...", Kakashi said as he shook his head.

"What happened? What's wrong with him sensei!!", Sakura babbled. Kakashi looked up at her with one gleaming black eye...

"Sasuke...has a certain...trait. Rather a problem actually. It's not natural, but it does have some significance, and we're calling n two professionals as we speak. One is a great healer, much like yourself...". Sakura blushed.

"And the other...can only be described as the older Naruto. They're very much similar, and I think Naruto will get along well...He needs someone, more flexible than I, to train him. And the Hokage knows that...", Kakashi looked down at the ground and Sakura sighed.

"Kakashi sensei...".

"Hmm?".

"I-I-I had a little encounter with one of the Sabaku siblings today, just after I left you guys... I-I charged at him and...then I don't remember anything until I get home. What happened?". Kakashi looked over again, this time worry was evident in his eye...

"Which one? Not that buffoon with the cat mask?", Kakashi struggled with the sentence. Sakura looked down at the floor...

"Um mm...I think his name was...Gaara?".

"Did he hurt you? You need to report it if he did. Disqualification...", Kakashi said. He stood.

"U mm, no. But my neck feels weird now. It's not a hurt pain...just a weird prickling...". Kakashi looked really upset now. Something wasn't right...

"Let me have a look...it might just be a splinter from training..". She pulled her hair back to expose a small pink, raised symbol. Kakashi suddenly gasped. He ran his fingers along the ridges... _It's the mark...it's back again... But, it can't be! Sakura won't let Naruto near her! He mark of the beast...Kyuubi? or... Oh god no...Not now... _Sakura jerked away.

"Kakashi sensei? What's wrong?". The sound of her voice was enough to startle Kakashi from his thoughts...

"Nothing", he smiled, "Just a splinter as I thought", he produced a splinted from his pocket to prove his point. Sakura shrugged.

"We better get you home hey? The sun's about to set, and knowing the new curfew, you better get going fast otherwise you'll end up in the Hokage's quarters. And believe me, he is not a night person!", Kakashi laughed. Sakura smiled unsurely...

"Alright, thanks, Kakashi!". Kakashi smiled and darted away. Sakura scratched at her neck again... She could still feel the ridges from the 'splinter' Kakashi had pulled from her neck. _Hmmm, maybe it'll be gone in the morning. Perhaps i'd better keep my hair down for a few days to cover it..._

She couldn't help but feel something watching her as she walked slowly back to the house. Shutting the door she trudged back into the kitchen...

"Did you two clear that thing up?".

"What thing?", Sakura looked at her mother. Her mother's hands went to her hips...

"You know what i'm talking about...".

"Oh that? Yeah, it's all okay now. Look mum, I have training tomorrow and I need to get to sleep. Is it alright if I skip tea?". Her mother scowled at her.

"Have those boys been teasing you about your lovely curves?".

"No mother, i'm just not hungry...". Her mother nodded and started straining the peas and rice.

"Night, sweetheart.". Sakura turned her back and headed up the stairs.

OoOoOo

Gaara lifted his blood covered face up from his kill. The miniature Shukaku next to him, kept on eating. The deer hadn't even stood a chance, Shukaku had bounded after it and sliced into it's neck. Gaara had greedily gorged himself as well. His stomach didn't take nicely to the processed stuff in the pantry cupboard... HE sniffed the night air eagerly. The scent of lilies and cherry blossom floated over the low wall that separated him from the gardens beyond.

"Shukaku! Where are we exactly?".

"U mm, I think we're outside the...Yamanaka household?".

"Somehow, I don't think so...". Voices drifted over the wall. A male and female. Gaara edged towards the wall and peeked over. The silver haired nin seemed to be a little on edge. Gaara watched for a few minutes until they parted ways. Then the smell hit him square in the face. The smell of his girl.

"_Haruno...". _He hissed. The pain returned in his chest again. Shukaku looked up. It's muzzle ,covered from it's eyes down in deer blood.

"What?".

"Haruno household...". He looked over to it and it nodded seeping back into the bulk of his sand. He smiled evilly, the shadows making a mask across his eyes. Jumping the wall he headed for the upstairs window. The light shone out, adding to the hazy light the moon cast upon the colourful garden. He slunk up the wall and stopped just outside the window. A slender shadow lingered within, it's pale, muscled outline clearly visible under the light cotton sheets... Gaara smiled and slid his claw through the gap in the window...

OoOoOo

Sakura stirred as she felt a breeze slip into her room. She turned on her bedside light and peered around the room. The window was wide open, the leafy vines of the umbrella plant wrapped around her windowsill...

"Must have been a broken catch...", she mumbled sleepily as she got up and closed it, anchoring it shut with one of her kunai.

"There, that'll hold it...". She slumped towards the huge futon and sunk into the spongy cushion. Sleep slowly claimed her...then the bed dipped.

"Mum, go away! I'm tired! I need sleep!", she moaned angrily. A voice next to her ear chuckled. She opened her eyes wide, just as a slender, pale hand slunk across her body.

"It's me, my cherry blossom...". Something about the voice made her want to relax...even though she knew perfectly, who the voice belonged to. She tried to struggle... but the hands around her waist tightened..

"Now, now. I'm not going to hurt you...Here, turn over...", the voice suggested. She did as she was told and stared back into the sea foam green depths of none other than...Sabaku no Gaara...

"G-G-Gaara! What are you doing here?".

"I...I had to check on you. I don't know why...", he whispered as she tried to push away. Gaara pulled her flush against his body...and she felt it... The clear bulge in his loose pants...

"Gaara! Get out!". He looked at her in surprise.

"I'm trying to suppress it, really. I just want company...until the dawn comes...". She stared at him.

"Gaara... I don't even know you!".

"P...p...ple...please?", Gaara choked out. Sakura sense something wasn't right.

"Gaara? Whats wrong?". He turned his head upwards and she saw it...two lines, deep and red on his chest and neck...Sakura gasped...

"GAARA!" Sakura whispered. She jumped up and closed her bedroom door... He followed her with his eyes sluggishly...

"Gaara...who did this? How come you didn't tell anyone?", she hissed as she ran to her tiny medical kit. She pulled out a couple of swabs and some saline solution...

"Because...they'd...kill me...". She stopped dead.

"Why?", she looked at him in utter disbelief. He looked down at the floor of the bedroom.

"Because...they do not care...as you do...".

_**No, because of what you've done to them you baka!**_ Sakura gasped.

"What was that? I must be going crazy...". Gaara looked up at her sympathetically...

"No, you're not...but...how...can you hear it?".

"What do you mean 'it'?", Sakura asked, a little scared. Gaara shook his head.

"The reason...no one...will love me...". Sakura gasped.

"But, what is it?".

"A demon...". Sakura stared at him and carefully put the solution down. She now held two soaked swabs in her hand.

"Gaara...are you okay?". Gaara looked up at her. The moonlight coming through the window made his eyes appear grey... sad...depressed...lonely...She felt for him. She slowly crossed the room to him, and he watched her. When she started to place the swabs on his chest, he snapped his hand up and grabbed her arm.

"No salt...please...", he said gruffly. She nodded silently and placed them over on the bedside table.

"What about the bleeding?". Gaara shook his head.

"Don't...worry about...me". She shrugged and settled down on the floor. He leaned over the side of the futon and stared puzzled at her...

"What's wrong?", she asked him.

"Why... aren't you... sleeping up here?", he asked.

"Because there's no room, Gaa-".

"Yes there is...", he gestured to the area behind him. She looked unsure...but then shook her head and laid down behind him. She heard shuffling, then protective arms encircled her waist again and his face came next to hers.

"You...are mine...to protect...", he grumbled before she fell asleep...smiling...For the first time in weeks, she felt safe and happy...around a complete stranger. As she drifted off to sleep...she couldn't help but notice the burning on the back of her neck...

* * *

**A/N:** _Okay, that was random...well, he obviously wasn't himself in this chapter... Gaara saying 'please'? Usually it's begone or something to that effect... Oh well. I can't say i'm expecting good reviews on this chapter but oh well! Next chapter will be better, I promise! Cyas! r&r!!_


	8. SUP: Stupid Uchiha Prince

A/N: Okay. Change of plans my friends! I haveone more exam to go then i'm free, okay? So far I have a really bad feeling i've failed English, and if I failed English, then my hopes for winning the battle with the Art exam have dissipated into nothing... YAY! The maths was...meh. They tried to trick me a bit but it at least kept me occupied for a good 2 ½ hours. Then, you can guess what happened next...i literally drowned myself in chocolate and mmmm...mint leaves! Oh and we got a new puppy!! Well mum's puppy...i get fishies on Fri! Whoooo!! I'm thinking... a fighter. Meh! Alright, enough of my personal life! So I guess we're ready to go on now? Goodies! Enjoy!

* * *

OoOoOo

Gaara couldn't help but inhale the sweet smell of coconut, as he shifted beneath the light cotton sheets. _What on earth am I doing here?_

**That would be because you went awol last night. You jumped the wall into our mate's house...**

_Really? What did you drug me with this time, Shukaku!_

**Nothing, really. I promise! Ooo, watch out, she's moving again!**

_Who's moving?_ A rustle next to him and two pale hands appeared on the pillow he was laying on.

**THAT, would be the little miss, you so eagerly snuggled up to last night...**

_Who? Sakura...what on earth! HOW did I end up in here!!_

**I already told you dumb-ass! **Gaara hissed and shuffled slightly to the left of the bed. The arm flopped onto the lightly printed rug, draped across the top layer of sheets. Gaara froze as the hour glass-shapes figure rose in front of him, like something from a bad horror movie. Sakura gave a huge yawn, stretch and attempted to lie down again, only this time it was on Gaara.

Gaara yelped as she laid her head down on his ribs and her sleep-encrusted eyes snapped open. She grabbed for the sheets as Gaara shot out of bed.

"W-W-What are you doing in my room!!", Sakura squealed. Gaara lept through the window just in time to half-duck to avoid a pillow, aimed directly at his head. He landed awkwardly in a flower bed below, the turned, ran and flew over the wall, in an amazing leap. Sakura gathered the sheets around her and peered through the open window. _How on earth did he get in here...Oh no! I LET him in! What possessed me to let him in! _She dropped the sheets and marched to the bathroom, cat pajama's flying out the door before she slammed it shut.

OoOoOo

_What was that for!? I thought you said she let me in last night!_

**I did, not my fault she suddenly had a brain wave that said you were bad stuff. **Gaara growled at the demon.

_We'd better get back before Baki wakes up. I don't think I put in enough sleep serum to knock him out for this long._

**Geeze, with the amount you put in, i'm surprised he's not dead.**

_What? That's the exact amount Kankurou told us to use, when you possessed him..._

**Yeah, but who's to say he wasn't awake?**

_Umm, you? The demon mentally smacked himself. _

**Why am I stuck with such a knuckle-headed meat-boy?**

_Would you cut the meat-boy thing, Shukaku_

**It's Raike, thank-you! I'm mated now!**

_No you're not...you and Sakura haven't...Oh god help me, there's just too much explaining! _The Shukaku giggled.

**Hahahaa! Look at you! You're going all red!! At least I don't have any shame! One of us has to make up for it! Along with the right equ-**

_Shut up, Shukaku!!_ Gaara ignored the echoing laughter and slowly bought his mind back to concentrating on not falling over his own feet. He tripped and landed face first in the dirt for his troubles...

OoOoOo

Sakura opened the door to the shower with a yank. _Why...Why on earth did I let him near me! Look what he did to Sasuke! Hang, on. Why am I even thinking about him... In fact, why am I thinking about either of them?? _She turned on the water, letting the tepid liquid cascade down her back. Grabbing the sponge she turned to the body-lotion. _God, mum's brought me this one again...Great, now i'm going to smell like a daffodil all day..._ Suddenly something dropped on her foot... She looked up just in time to see a pale, ghost like hand snake back through the window.

"MUUUUUUUUUMMMMMM!! AGHHHH!!", she squealed as she bolted out of the shower and down the stairs, hastily wrapping a towel around her. Meanwhile outside, Sasuke gave an evil chuckle.

"Now that has to be the best idea i've had in ages!", he laughed to himself as he turned towards the fence...

OoOoOo

Gaara heard the screams a mile away.

**What is it??**

_Sakura! Somethings wrong! _A second later, something flickered past him. The faint scent of charcoal permeating the air.

"_UCHIHA, TEME!!" _Gaara roared as he launched himself after the fleeing speck. He heard a faint tinkering laugh before the dot up ahead dissapeared.

**Where'd he go?** The giant tanuki asked, right before a bone shattering blow, hit Gaara's cheek. He grunted in pain as he was flung into a nearby tree. He twitched and moaned as the feeling returned to his grazed limbs. A thump landed not far away.

"And to think I had competition!", a sniping voice seeped from the mid-day forest shadows. Gaara growled.

"No...one...hurts...me", Gaara hissed as he summoned the sand...only to find...his gourd was missing.

"Oh, looky here. Gaara hasn't got his sand! What a pity! Seems I won't have to dispel all my energy..". Sasuke slid out from the shadow of a huge, old oak, hair sticking up like he'd just been electrocuted, but Gaara sensed something more, as he lay on the ground.

"So...what exactly", Gaara growled, slowly easing himself from the tree's trunk, "did...you do...to my mate?". Sasuke chuckled.

"Just thought i'd make sure I can still keep in touch with her".

**Gaara, we're in serious trouble! No sand, no big talk!**

_Oh shut it. I can take him on any day._

**Yeah, when you** _have_ **my sand!**

"Still talking to the demon are we? Not much it can do right now can it?", Sasuke smirked. Gaara suddenly smiled.

Are you thinking what i'm thinking?

**What? A repeat of Sakura's shower with bubbles?**

What on earth?! No! I meant...tidal wave...

**Huh? Say what??**

You BAKA! Suna! Ten years ago!

**OHHH!! Why didn't you say so? I haven't done this in years!! **

Can you still do it, without the sand?

**Are you kidding me? I may not have my sand...but unfortunately for him...the world is made of sand! My giant sand-box! **Gaara gave a sigh and the massive demon grinned maniacally.

"Are you going to speed things up a little? I have a training session in twenty minutes...", Sasuke said, checking over his stubby, manicured nails.

**Stupid Uchiha Prince...try this on for size! Hahah! S.U.P! **

_Shukaku! The matter at hand! _Gaara couldn't help but smile at Shukaku's lame joke. He felt his canines grow right before the power surged through him. Sasuke noticed immediately and stopped grinning. He backed off a few feet...suddenly a movement by his toes caught him off guard and he fell backwards. Gaara's smile broadened, showing a mouth full of fangs.

"Y-Y-You can't! You have no sand! Aghhh!!", Sasuke picked up his backpack, which was slung over a nearby tree branch and started for the main track to the fields...but Gaara was quicker... The dirt began to move towards Gaara, making a small pile just in front of his toes, building into a small crescent like, wave. Gaara could hear the Shukaku whining already...

**AWWW! That's no fair! I think i've lost my touch, pup!**

_Try harder, I want to knock this bastard out!_

**Same here! Aww, alright. Hehehehe! KABOOM!! **The evil raccoon grinned before driving the hurtling sand wave at the fleeing Uchiha's feet. The wave connected sending the Uchiha protegy slamming into the thick trunk of one of the kunai field target trees. The Uchiha groaned and fell to the ground with a thud, hair sticking up like a birds nest now. Gaara chuckled and paced, gracefully over to the defeated Uchiha.

"Was that...fast enough for you?", Gaara croaked. The Uchiha looked up.

"We'll continue this next time..._Gaara_", he coughed before dissapearing in a cloud of smoke. Gaara suddenly grabbed his chest, heaving in pain.

_SHUKAKU! What's happening! And why didn't you block him?_

**I do believe that, pup, would be pain. Ya know, the thing you feel when you get smacked into a tree and all... And I didn't want to. **

_What on earth are you sulking about now?_

**I don't believe I got the praise I deserve for saving you, did I?**

_For the love of Akasha! Thank you, Shukaku!_

**There, wasn't that hard, was it? Umm, hate to break the moment here, but the sun's risen..**

_Oh shit! Baki!_ Gaara gave one last spluttering cough before he lept off into the greenery, towards the inner-city hotel.

OoOoOo

"Tema! Where's Gaara?", Kankurou asked sleepily as he awoke to the sound of his alarm. Temari shuffled her blankets around to meet his face, smudged eyeliner and all.

"How should I know, baka. He went to the fridge about 10, then I fell asleep...", she yawned.

"And exactly how many drinks did you manage to down last night?", Kankurou eyed her curiously, edging a finger to poke her arm. She flopped down on the futon and closed her eyes.

"I dunno. I lost count after two bottles of that peach sake...then I think Shika fed me a third...aww I dunno! Go away!", she moaned and buried her head in her pillow. Kankurou chuckled and tried to find his boxers, which he later found wrapped around on of the chairs in the kitchen...

"How the hell did this get here? Oh my god! My head hurts!!", he rustled towards the medicine cabinet, just as Gaara floated silently through the window, and Baki opened his door...

* * *

A/N: Wow that was a hard one to get out. And yes, I made it funny, I need to get this restrained silliness out of my system before my art exam. Sheesh, why do they take this stuff so seriously?? I mean come on! Who's going to hide notes in their pens or calculator lids? Pfft! BAKAS! Oh and I'm getting TWO fighters, got them, a tank and food for about sixty Aussie dollars. Not bad. I've respectivly named them Chi ( the red and black one) and Yami (the blue and black one)...hehehe basically Dark and Blood. I love the names...couldn't think of any other Japanese male names that fit them though... If ya think of one, let me know, k? Cause i'm all outta ideas! Well, toodles for now! Cyas!

P.S: Oh and YES Temari, Baki and Kankie had a party and got VERY drunk...Gaara doesn't drink so he missed out!


	9. Conversing With The BloodRed Devil

_**A/N:**_ _Wow, sorry guys! I didn't realize how long it's been since I updated! Heheh, please don't kill me :S Sooooooo...where were we before all hell broke loose, a.k.a exams... Oh yeah! Gaara and Baki. I have a feeling this'll be a very slow story...VERY slow. Sorry for the delayed posting! I'll try to keep up while I can :D. Now back to the story before I get chocolate cravings XD!_

* * *

Gaara slipped silently through the window just as Baki's foot padded on the hallway carpet.

_Natural, natural... gotta act natural!...damn it! _

**What about the chair! Grab the chair you baka!** He steadied himself, gripping the chair with both hands... Baki snuffled as he rounded the door frame...just as Kankurou fell off the chair Gaara had stolen out of thin air... the one he was standing on to reach the medicine cabinet. _CRASH!!_

"OWWWWWWW!!".

"Geeze...you guys ..._hiccup..._ aren't quiet in the..._hiccup._...mornings are you?", Baki grumbled as he shuffled towards the fridge. He paused at the sight of Gaara leaning on the chair... Lifting one eyebrow he examined Gaara through hazy black eyes...

"My, Gaara, aren't you looking attentive today...Too bad there's no lessons...I feel terrible", he said as he kept moving towards the fridge...gingerly stepping over the temporarily stunned Kankurou-rug, spread face first on the tiles... He popped his head up after Baki's wake, looked at Gaara then proceeded to pull himself off the floor...

"So we had an interesting night last night, did we?", Gaara stalled. Baki almost fell into the fridge.

"What-dya mean?? The party went fine!", Baki blurbed. Kankurou put his hand up in the air.

"Me and Tema had a few bottles of sake with a few friends...Baki joined in and got plastered". Baki spun around.

"I did not! I was still in perfectly good control when I went to bed!". Kankurou rolled his eyes.

"Then how come you were up on the table?".

"What table?", Gaara smirked. They both looked at the splintered table.

"Kankurou tried to entertain a few ladies with a puppet show...", Temari smirked from the doorway. Kankurou glared at her.

"At least I didn't attempt a strip show!", Kankurou shouted at her. Gaara raised his eyebrows then shook his head.

"Enough! I don't think my young brain needs to be anymore disturbed... The bottom line is, the house better be clean after I've had my shower", Gaara snorted as he innocently paced up the hall to his room.

* * *

OoOoOo

**HEY! I wanted to stay! YOUR brain may not need to be polluted, but I wouldn't have minded!**

_That's just sick, Shukaku! It's my sister!_

**Hey, at least they didn't notice anything. Told ya the chair pose would work!**

_Uh, pose??_

**Hahaha, did I say that? I meant feigned innocence!**

_No wonder Baki was looking at me like that...you know how much I hate you, Shukaku?_

**I wuv you too, pup...**Gaara snorted and turned towards his wardrobe.

"You going to come out and play, Shukaku?".

**Mmm, 'bout time I stretched my legs...**

"_Ah, now THAT'S better!_", it hissed as it shook like a wet dog. It looked up at him with amber slits glinting.

"_Gotta love what happened last night! We owned that asshole! And I got to cuddle my mate all night_", it huffed reminiscently...

"Certainly was an awkward situation... I hope to god that girl doesn't go to Sarutobi., or we're doomed, you know...", Gaara sighed as he flicked through various chain mails, sandals and robes.

"_Yeah, yeah. She's probably worried you'll have her throat if she does. Just relax, last night was just a get-to-know-session_". Gaara spun around, almost tripping over the Akita sized Shukaku...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN GET-TO-KNOW-SESSION!!", Gaara fumed. The Shukaku backed away and shrugged, then lept onto the bed.

"_What? You think I was kidding about the whole mate thing? Next comes the courtship, my young pup! The best part! She's already weakly bonded to you, so you strengthen it. Simple, yet intricate, but also a life-saver_". Gaara glared at the tanuki.

"What?", he hissed.

"_Hey! Don't look at me like that! YOU did it! Not me! It's just part of being a __container_".

"So what happens if I don't?", he breathed through gritted teeth.

"_Well...a number of things...Depends on what time you claim her. If you don't claim her within the 5 week mark, then she'll die by the next full moon. If she lives..by some weird mis-calculation or something...then you'll be rendered sterile for the rest of your life. That's why we only reserve this for mates we actually want to be with!_".

"Who says I don't want to be with her, Shukaku? But on the other hand, one less Konoha-nin...and no _little_ assholes...", he smirked, the he paused, as if consumed in deep thought... "Is there any way I can drag it out longer, perhaps until after my father has settled things with Orochimaru if I wanted to...?".

"_Maybe a week and a half, at most_". Gaara pulled a chain mail over his head, and zipped his pants.

"Hehehe...that could work...".

"_Did you just smile, pup? Seriously, don't do that again...it scares me_", the demon chuckled as it dissipated into grains of sand upon the tatami... Gaara smiled darkly. Maybe this could work...

* * *

OoOoOo

Sakura was still shaking...She never wanted to have a shower again. _What was that anyway? _The brush slid through her silky pink hair, instantly smoothing any knots it encountered. She hummed as she fiddled with her headband.

"There, all done...thank god there's no training today. I don't think I can take another beating from Kakashi...", she mumbled to herself as she stretched and moved to the window, and the golden rays of the mid-morning sun. Sakura peered out the window into the busy streets beyond, and further out, into the forest, the thumps and grunts of training finalists. She sighed. Now both she and Ino had been knocked out...a draw match, fueled by their overwhelming love for a certain Uchiha prince... _Pah, how stupid I was...maybe Ino's in a better mood than I am this morning. I do need some flowers for Lee...i can't believe they had to strap him down. Ah well, he's always been the most motivated...second only to Naru-chan... _She stood, stunned by the affection in her voice... Was she falling for Naruto? A sharp pain pierced her thoughts all of a sudden. The same pain as last time. She sat down on the window sill and pulled down her collar...

A red scroll work knot took over half her shoulder blade...pulsing with a dull red-burgundy colour.

"What the hell...", she gasped in surprise as she remembered Kakashi's words...

"_Nothing", he smiled, "Just a splinter as I thought"._

_Splinter my ass... It...seems so...delicate...Wonder what it is... _She covered it back up and looked towards the rising sun. _Funny...it's only started feeling weird after I met Gaara in the forest... Maybe I should find him. He'd know what this means...or maybe the Third? Would he know? _She paused as she stepped up from the window...and felt a pair of almost identical eyes percing her back from the opposite side of the road. She spun around and looked down...Nothing. Her neck still prickled... She suddenly looked up into the adjacent rooftops...and there...perched on a group of tiles was Gaara...Sea-foam eyes staring intently at her neatness. _Screw this...i'll ask him. Seems I won;t have to find him after all... _She grabbed her hip-pouch and ran downstairs. The figure on the rooftop glided down into a nearby alleyway.

* * *

OoOoOo

Gaara smirked at the figure sitting in the rays of morning light. Her hair shone a slight red in the golden glow. His shone a bloody crimson, the colour of fresh blood. Shukaku sighed as she started to brush her hair...

**Don't 'chya wish it was you doing that?**

_What grooming her? I'm sure she's capable of-_

**THAT'S NOT THE POINT PUP! Geeze, you know nothing about women, do you?** Gaara grumbled at the tanuki's comment. _Pah! Like he knows my love life...hang on...do I have a love life?_ He thought about it for a while..._HOLD THE PHONE! Why am I wondering about this? It's not like she likes me...probably not at all. Maybe father was right...maybe I am only a weapon...Or maybe the spawn of satan, like Tema-chan said._

**Spawn of satan, my ass! The only satan in this world is your father...and that snake beast. I don't think he's human, ya know...**

_Neither do I...He gives me the creeps. And when he said he worked for the Akatsuki..._

**Yeah...kind makes ya jumpy.**

_Why are you agreeing with me all of a sudden? _The tanuki went dead silent. Gaara took that to mean something that wasn't up for discussion. All of a sudden a faint gasp snapped him out of his conversation, and he spun to face the sound. The pink haired-nin stared wide eyed at his eclipsed form. He swallowed. Would she run? He watched as she wallowed her fear, turned around and marched towards the bedroom door.

**SHIT! Gaara! Run for cover! She's coming! **The tanuki squealed. Gaara gulped and dipped into an alleyway. He shuffled to peek around the corner as the Haruno door opened.

* * *

OoOoOo

Sakura stepped out into the once-again busy streets, filled with people preparing the customary Sunday feasts for their households. Her mother was out here somewhere...possibly looking for a fish to grill for later on that afternoon. Her grandparents were due over, for the second time in a month. How she hated it. They were sweet people alright, but sometimes they got little on her nerves. Last feast's conversation had been arranged marriages...Oh how fun that had been. She scanned the roof-tops eagerly. She wanted answers and she wanted them now. She spotted a few locks of burgundy-red spikes peeking from around an alleyway just over the road and raced over. She looked around her as she neared it, then raced into the darkness...almost knocking over the red-head. She splayed her hands on his chest to steady herself. He glared and removed them immediately.

"I...want...answers!", she puffed, "and you're going to give them to me". He stared blankly at her and she cocked her head.

"What? You talked last time! What, have you lost your voice?". He shook his head, and strode closer, closing the gap between them. He scooped her shoulder-length hair out of the way and ran his fingers over the raised symbol. It seemed warped now...not the same mark he'd placed on her. But how?

"G-Gaara! What are you doing!", Sakura gasped as she finally registered that her bra strap was showing. Gaara snapped his hand back. He silenced her with one finger before she could ask why.

"We can't discuss what we need to here. Let's go for a walk...", he said huskily. She stared at him. He rolled his eyes and conjured a nest of sand. Pulling her roughly into his arms they dissipated into sand.

Moments later they arrived in a clearing, the golden light making the dew that sprinkled the grass shine like diamonds. Gaara sighed gently and turned towards the shaking Sakura.

"You better get used to that...you'll be experiencing it for quite a while", he whispered. The sound seemed slightly demonic to the trembling pink-haired nin.

"What do you mean? What does this mean!", she asked, pointing to her shoulder.

"Well...do you want the bad news, the really bad news...or the extremely bad news?", he grunted.

"All of them. Why what's so bad about a little mark? What you've got rabies?". He cringed at the animal comparison.

"No...".

"Then what's so bad, Gaara?". He looked down at the glistening ground. It seemed all of his world had suddenly come to a crashing and destructive halt...

* * *

**A/N:**_ Wow, that was surprisingly easy to get out. I'll try for another over the weekend, no guarantees it'll be up till Tues though. No later! I PROMISE! No more work exp, exams (until next term GROAN) nor homework for at least another few weeks, so i'll try and get this story finished. And definitely not as rushed as the last three, this shall be my masterpiece! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are always appreciated from ALL my readers, and a warm choc-chip cookie and vanilla lates await! Also Milo for all the non-caffieeners Many thanks for your support!_


	10. Devostation and Hysteria: Demons

_A/N: Alrighty, the shameless person who posted my work on that site I was informed about has been notified and banned from the site. Turns out that person had been posting since about half-way through Demonic Angel. After this little episode, I HOPE to god, I won't have this happen again, if it does, I may have to stop publishing Moon Illusions :( But on a happier note, I am proceeding to make up banners/icons for all four of my stories ( I just discovered Photoshop C2!). So far...my attempts have been shocking, becasuse my knowledge of the program is waaayyy below 0, but I will put them on my homepage, and place links on my fanfic profile for everyone interested on my failed talent...So okay, now to the chapter I owe you guys! Oh, and thanks to the person who helped clear up this mess! You know who you are, and I couldn't have done it without you! From one author to another... ILY._

* * *

Chapter 10- Devostation

OoOoOo

Gaara's mind flitted through all the possible outcomes. If he lied, he'd be dead. If he told the truth to a girl he barely knew...his father would have his head. Plus the fact he'd have to explain the raid...

**Life is just too complicated, isn't it, pup?**

_You.Are.Not.Helping, Shukaku..._

**Just tell her, nothing's gonna go wrong. Not after you tell her what I told you...**

_Shukaku...isn't that a little like blackmail..._

**So what? It's not blackmail...it's the truth. And your going to tell her, or _I _will... **

_Are you threatening me, Shukaku?_

**Yes, I am...**

_Fine, i'll tell her. But me only..._

**Good, pup. **He haulted the stream of possibilities racing through his mind and met at eye level with the identical pair of sea-foam green eyes. She stood now, hands on hips, glaring at him.

"Well...You have to promise silence first. This isn't some one-time deal, nor is it exactly safe...".

"Just tell me, Gaara...now, please. I have my grandparents due over in an hour and a half...". He shrugged.

"This could be a tad hard to explain, but i'll keep it simple...", at this she released her hips and crossed her arms, cocking one eyebrow, "..you are bonded to me. It wasn't my choice...". He looked away. He'd never told anyone about his secret...it had been too much of a weakness to him.

"I'm guessing Shukaku, has something to do with this mess?". He looked at her amazed.

"How do you know about Shukaku?". Then he remembered."Naruto. He has a demon too doesn't he?", Gaara asked.

"I think so...A fox?", Sakura tried to think. Gaara nodded.

"That would make sense. And if that's true...it's going to be a hell of a lot easier to explain".

"Okay, fire away...this could get interesting..", Sakura sat down on a small, grassy hill. Gaara sighed. She wasn't going to like this.

"Well, bear in mind, I only found out this morning...but, apparently that mark...is a mating mark", he felt her stare on his side. "Following so far?".

"Yes...a teensie overwhelmed, but I follow..".

"Well, that mating mark stays on for 5weeks. In that time, I have to claim you as my mate. If I don't...then you'll die, and i'll be sterrile for the rest of my life...But if I do, you'll most likely share Shukaku's power. On the other hand, if I die you die, and visa versa... Still following?", Gaara felt mildly better now that that was off his chest. She still didn't answer...Then she started laughing.

"YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING!". He stared at her blankly.

"You don't believe me do you?". She stopped laughing, wiping her eyes free of tears.

"I do Gaara, I just can't believe it's me of all people... Why did Shukaku choose me?", she asked. He smirked slightly.

"How should I know? He's the one behind it", Gaara snorted.

**Ha ha, very funny, pup, blame it on me...**

"Wh-What was that?!", Sakura asked startled.

**Ah, Gaara...I think she can hear me... **Gaara slapped his forehead.

"What is that... is it a spirit?", Sakura said, glaring at Gaara.

"Shut up, Shukaku...", Gaara cringed through gritted teeth. The demon laughed. Sakura arched one eyebrow.

"So, why can I hear it?".

**HEY! I'm NOT an IT! I AM I HE!!**

"_SHUKAKU, SHUT IT!!". _Sakura smiled. This was definitely one weird pair...

"Calm down...". Gaara spun around and pinned her with one of his evilest stares.

"How can you stay so calm? You should be going nuts! You just learnt your a demon's mate AND you conversed with one of the nine demons...How can you take this so well?!". Sakura shrugged.

"Being around Naurto tewnty-four-seven kinda prepares you for this. He is the original weirdo...".

"Now that you look at it-".

"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MY TEAM MATES!", she snapped, then looked smiled evilly at him, "..That's MY job!". He shook his head. Then looked up at the now lunch-time sun.

"Didn't you say you had something to go to?".

"Oh yeah, shoot! I'm going to be late!", Sakura jumped to her feet and grabbed her waist-pouch.

"Want me to get you back...seeming you have no clue where we are...", he asked. She blinked twice and nodded, brushing a piece of hair from her face.

"How close can you get me to my house?". He smiled evily.

"As close as you want...", then he dragged her into him and zipped off, in a hurricane of sand.

OoOoOo

This was definitely something she was not going to do again. All the spinning sand was enough to make her nauseated... Gaara chuckled at the sight of her pale face, as her hands clutched at his chest for stability. She felt the world slow down as the sand-whirlwind stopped...

As soon as her feet touched solid earth she was flung up against the side of the apartment-home... They were in her back-alley, sounds of laughter and the sizzle of food floated over the wall.

"I dodn't think your friends and family would want to see me with you... I can tell i'm not wanted...", he started to drift off into the breeze. She flung her arm out and grabbed his slender hand. He turned and faced her with a small snarl tugging at his lips. He never did like physical contact.

"Gaara? I...I know this wasn't your fault... How 'bout you come and join in? I can just say you're a good friend-".

"No. Don't worry, I have some things I have to do. Go have fun...it won't last for very long", he answered grimly. And of course he was right, in two weeks...her reality would become hell. He stepped back and summoned another whirlwind. His body started to fade away...

"Goodbye, Mr. Sandman...". He dissapeared into nothingness...leaving behind only the smell of desert musk and a few light sprinkles of yellow-brown sand. She turned and headed through the gate towards the smell of roast pork and soup...

OoOoOo

_**Did she just call you Sandman?? Or was it just me?**_

_I don't know._ Gaara snorted. How did she come up with that nickname? It's not like he controlled the sand...the sand controlled him, no doubt about it. There wasn't a day in his life where he had total control of the sand, his life would've been much easier if he had.

"Gaara!", a girl's voice called on the other side of the thin rice-paper wall as he materialized.

"What? You woke me...", he snarled. He was never one for getting along with his siblings.

"So sorry, Gaara, but Baki has requested us to meet him at our training spot. We got news from dad, or rather his second...", she whispered the last words. Gaara stood stunned for a moment.

"Ok, i'll be down in a minute. Don't you dare leave without me, or i'll have your heads...". He slumped down on the high futon.

**Did she say second? As in second in command?**

_I...don't know. If _he_ sent word, and not _father,_ then..._

**Could it be he's dead? But how?? **

_It's easy to get to father, even though he has a cold heart...he still cares about some things..._

**You know there's only one way to find out**

_Yes, but that entitles going out..._again_. And whatsmore, being the in same vicinity as the _baka_..._

**You really love your brother and sister don't you**

_Can ya tell?_

**Ok, that was a stupid question...So we going or not? Otherwise...PARTAYYYYY!!**

Gaara stood, gathered his coat and headed for the door. _Shukaku's right, this could be interesting..._

OoOoOo

Staring out her bedrooom window she admired the view below. Women in their summer kimonos, men in their summer suits...the place looked like a flower garden. And in the centre of the mass, a tiny little bundle dressed all in red, the centre of attention. She couldn't be bothered going downstairs...she knew all the faces, and she'd seen them only a few months ago at her cousin's wedding...

Her thoughts flitted to Gaara. How would her family react if she told them, she was technically bonded with a demon? Probably lock her up in an insane asylum or hunt the monster... Hunting Gaara? She could see them now, in her mind, weilding swords, knives and other assorted weapons. And they would too. She sighed and pulled away from the window, and the crown below.

"I wonder if they'd mind if I had a nap? Looks like dinner won't be ready for hours..", she sighed to herself as she lay down on her bed. Closing her eyes she slowly nodded off...

OoOoOo

Gaara jogged after Temari and Kankurou. He could't be bothered flitting or shifting...it took too much energy, and he was liable to let Shukaku free. He could hear their pounding hearts, beating almost in unison...a deadly siren's wail. It was making Shukaku agitated and restless, awakening the bloodlust the moon's kind face evoked. He shook his head and focused on trying not to run into a tree.

Not far infront of Kankurou a clearing slowly appeared, surrounded by a thick growth of leaves and trees...thrumming with spring-summer cicada songs. He took a deep sniff. Grass. Leaves. Cherry Blossoms. Wild Lavender. Prey. Again the bloodlust rose. Gaara quenched the feeling like dousing a fire. He'd become quite good at it when the moon was ripe. Ahead of him the two figures slowed and jumped the bushes, making their way to a larger figure leaning against one of the ancient trees.

"Baki!", Kankurou barked. The figure's head drifted up to face the approaching figures.

"Were you followed?", Baki croaked. The three shook their heads. Gaara conjured a sandhill and laid back against it. He liked showing off his power, it put Baki in his place: Subordinate.

"Your father ran into a bit of trouble as he was making his way over here. Orochimaru has betrayed us. Your father...was assasinated. His second left to hunt, and came back to his ripped up corpse".

"How do you know it was Orochimaru? Could have been theives. You know the area around Suna is thriving with them...Suna fugatives and run-aways. I've had-".

"Because Orochimaru left us a calling card", with that he tossed a long white length onto the ground. Temari screamed and jumped back. A white scaled snake, it's head severed, lay upon the forest dirt. Kankurou picked up a stick and poked it a few times before grunting and laying down in the shade of a tree.

"So F-Father's really dead?", Temari stammered.

"Yes. Orochimaru has made his move on Sasuke and he's already taken the disguise of your father. I think they intend on finishing what your father started all those years ago. At all costs we must gain _it_ before he does. And now would be the perfect time... He's here and this is real danger".

"Hang on we're getting what? And for free service? Bullshit, I don't do anything unless it comes with a price-".

"Kankurou, shut up...", Baki ordered. The puppet-master shifted onto his stomach and laid his head in his folded arms.

"Kankie, we're going after that Uchiha kid remember. Or were you looking at those girls, the whole time Baki was explaining it?". She snorted with amusement. Kankurou snarled.

"Enough, you two. Gaara, you're awfully silent. Do you have any questions about the new mission?".

"No. Get the pampered brat, kill him and then find Orochimaru. Cover our purpose at all costs...And if discovered...kill them". Baki nodded.

"Maybe not so much killing...but taking out. We have Five days till we move, prepare yourselves. Temari, strengthen your technique, Kankurou and I will need and escape route when we get the Uchiha. Kankurou...up the dose of poision. We'll need it. Gaara...try not to go beserk. And I mean it". With that Baki vanished. The three Suna-nin were left alone amongst the trees.

_**Why are they bothering going against Roachie?**_

_Because they're all baka...Pfft, they think i'm going to play by the rules. You know what..._

_**What?**_

_We're going to raise hell wether they like it or not.._

_**Hehheheheheheh hahahahahahahahaha!!**_

_Settle...not yet. We have at least 4 days..._.

_**But I want FOOOOODDDDD! I want BLOOOODDDD!! I want THEIR blood!**_

_Hush_...He rumbled out a laugh. _We're going to alert our mate first..._

_Badump_

_Budump_

_Ba-badump_

Gaara clutched his chest as a sharp pain racked though it.

_SHUKAKU! What's happening!_

_**OUR MATE! OUR MATE!! SHE'S DYING!! GAARA! WE'RE DYING!!**_

He heard the distant cries of his siblings before the inky darkness enveloped him...

* * *

_A/N: OMFG!! WHAT JUST HAPPENED!! No! So much promised slaughter!! What's wrong with Sakura? How has she died? When did she die? OMFG!! I did NOT do that did I?? OH NO!! I KILLED GAARA!! :O _

NEXT CHAPTER: Chapter 11: Crossing Danger

**Will Gaara die? What will happen if he dies? Are they both...dead?**


	11. Snow, Blossom and Love: Dreams

**A/N:**_ Hi everyone! JUST finished exams, what a pain in the butt that was. I swear the last one was a joke.... Anyways, back to the story I guess. Not sure exactly where this one's going to go yet. Could become a drama, a smut, an angusty tale or just a plain paranormal romance....._

_I am however, being the busy gurly I am, going to make up yet another poll.....THIS series will continue, but there will possibly be a few side tales and maybe even a totally different series. Atm, I am deciding upon: Naruto, Inuyasha, Death Note (L, of course) or maaaybe Nora. Yes, I have a copy of Nora, and it's freaking awesome XD. The next story will be much faster I promise, as i'm slacking in the TEE department next year :P I've had enough of them! Okay, enough drabble! I shall get typing!!! Toodles and HAPPY SILLY SEASON TO ALL! XD_

# Please be aware......Shukaku looooves his cussing in this chapter! NOT FOR LITTLE KIDS! Cussing Jar???????????

* * *

OoOoOo

Gaara felt the ground slip under his feet a second before he hit the ground. Hard. His head was spinning, not out of pain, but shock. He had absolutely no idea what was going on. The darkness was rushing towards him, like an inky sea. It's calming waves lapped at his desert-tanned hide slowly and languidly, easy and rolling..... He could still hear the voices above him, fussing him, trying desperately to wake him, but he couldn't speak or lift a finger, even slightly. He was paralized in his own body....

OoOoOo

* * *

Temari and Kankurou stared at the unconscious body in front of them.

"What the fuck is his problem? Fainting like that? He is fainting right?", Kankurou sneered. Temari looked uncertain, but knelt by the still figure. She laid a slender hand on Gaara's chest, totally ignoring Kankurou's comments.

"He's breathing, and his heart beat is fine. Pounding the way it should. I think he's just fainted. You got anymore water in your flask?".

"Why the fuck would I want to help him? He's a friggin freak!". Temari glared evilly at him.

"Pfft, fine. Here...", he reached to his back and unhitched the small flask, then threw it to Temari.

"Now was that so hard Kankurou?".

"Fuck me, you and your maternal bonds. You make me sick, and I reckon you'd make father sick too, were he alive. He'd say that your exactly like mother, and do you know what that means? You'll end up like her too! Dead!", Kankurou sneered and leaned against the nearest tree.

"Kankurou. Father isn't here anymore. Now i'm in charge", she lifted her head, "and under no circumstances are you to hurt Gaara, even if he hurts you. Now, if your not going to be helpful, fuck off....". Kankurou huffed and stormed off. She listened intently for any signs of motion from the unconscious figure before her. His pulse was racing rapidly now. He heart fluttered as she reminisced the last time Gaara had blacked-out...... Raining sand, screaming....She'd only been five years-old. It was the single, most terrifying moment of her life. The time when she came face-to-face with one of the *Nine.........

The single most devastating force second only to Kyuubi....

The evil rumbling of a demented mind...

The Raccoon-Dog.

The Sand King.

_Shukaku......the Corrupted One._

* * *

OoOoOo

As soon as the feeling came, Gaara felt himself drift back into the world of the light, and Shukaku bellowing in his mind. He winced as the Shukaku's roars rattled though his head.

**Shukaku, enough. What the hell was that?**

_YOU ASSHOLE!!! YOU'RE NOT MEANT TO FAINT!!!! YOU'RE NOT A GIRL!!! DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!_

**Shukaku! ENOUGH!**

_Fine._ He could feel the giant probing through his body. Checking vitals, checking functions....It was worried obviously.

**So what was this about Sakura?**

_She must have blacked out. Lack of oxygen, influences other than our own forces...who knows what, but she definitely scared me..._

**And how do you know she didn't just go to sleep?**

_Because I would have been let out, stupid......_

**Shukaku.....what have I told you about cussing me.....maybe I should start a cussing jar..**

_DON'T EVEN FUCKING TRY!_

**Okay, okay, nothing to roast me over. So why can't I wake up?**

_Again. Dumbass.....YOU can't wake up until SHE does. That's the problem with half-matings. I told you, to fix this crap-_

**- I need to claim, right?**

_Right...._

**Fine. Is the psychic link strong enough to project to her?**

_Probably....i dunno, never tried._

**You're a real help, Shukaku......Fuck it, i'm going to try anyway.**

_Haha! 2 coins in the Cussing Jar! I'm gonna make a fortune! _He could feel the tanuki's evil smile radiating through him. It made his skin crawl. He dismissed it and reached out, focusing on an image of a certain cherry blossom.... He'd done this many times with small animals, even managing to project himself so well as to almost take over their bodies. Like puppets on one of Kankurou's strings.

**Sakura? Are you there? **He was instantly plummeted into a traditional Japanese garden. The cherry blossoms spreading their rose and snow petals through the air like confetti.

_Oh, my, fucking god......Which rainbow goddess' garden did we step into?_

_**Gaara? What are you doing here??? **_A small shy voice asked. He instantly spun and faced the angel-faced beauty before him. Her long, peach pink kimono trailed effortlessly behind her as she glided over the small bridge that spanned the koi pond. Gaara almost fainted again. She looked ever-real.......something that didn't belong in this world. Heaven sent.

**Did you by chance fall asleep my, cherry blossom?**

_YEAH! GAVE US BOTH A FRIGGIN FRIGHT, WHY DON'T CHYA!!!!!!_

_**Oh, yeah........i sorta did. Why what's happened? And why can I hear Shukaku again?**_

_Look, sweet, you're OUR mate. Of course you can hear me. And you caused Gaara to faint, or rather fall asleep on the spot...._

_**Really? I can do that?**_

**Apparently so, my cherry blossom....**

_**Wow.....Sorry about that....**_

_No need my precious._

**So did you need me for anything other that that?**

_**Actually.....i did. My father's dead. He.....We were in a deal with Orochimaru and apparently it turned sour.**_ Her face wrinkled with hatred suddenly.

_**So you sold us out?!?!? What were you planning to do then??? Huh? The third suspected something of the sort! Traitors! Liar!**_

**Wait, Sakura...... **

_**WHAT? DON'T THINK YOU'VE CAUSED ENOUGH TROUBLE FOR US?????!?!?!? SASUKE IS HURT BECAUSE OF YOU! AND NOT JUST PYHSICALLY! HE'S MENTALLY UNSTABLE!!! YOU ASSHOLE!**_

**SAKURA! Wait, my love......**She huffed and crouched at the end of the bridge. F**ather is dead. There is no reason for us to attack. Baki has called us off too.....We'll help you guys maintain security at the matches. We know EVERY one of Roachie's henchmen....**

Her face lightened up at the nickname, anger totally forgotten....**_Roachie???_**

**Yes, he reminds us of one of those flying desert cockroaches.....It's Kankurou's joke. Anyway, you need to alert the Third. If he doesn't take precautions now.....he could very well die.**

_**You're not joking are you?**_

**No way, my love.**

_**Look, Gaara, i'm sorry for your loss-**_

_**Don't worry about it. He wasn't much of a father anyway. I think Temari's the closest family I have, and i'm grateful to have a sister like her. She's just like a mother.**_

_**Really? She certainly likes belting the poop outta everything....**_

**Yes, that's her style i'm afraid.**

_**Gaara? **_

**What?** She stepped forwards and appeared before him in a matter of seconds. **Wow, how did you do that?**

**_I don't know, but this is my dream and I can do whatever I want_**. With that she leaned in and captured Gaara's lips in a heavenly caress that made Gaara shiver all the way down to his toes.

**What was that for? We've barely known each other for three days....**

_**Because. I wanted to thank you for having the guts to stand up and be truthful to me. You're a great guy Gaara, I just wish everyone else could see it too....**_

**My lady.....**

_**I'll try and wake now....**_

**Don't rush**, he grinned. She smiled, a warm forgiving smile and vanished leaving him gasping for air in the real world, with Temari trying to un-choke him. Shukaku was grinning as he watched through Gaara's mind at the spectacle...he HAD to show Gaara later.

* * *

**A/N: **_AND THAT'S ALL FOLKS!!!! Wow, they're really stepped things up a notch haven't they? Wonder when we'll get the steamy romance, and believe me....this one will be H.O.T.T, with a double 't'! So, Sakura's really warming onto Gaara...and Temari? Defending Gaara? That's definitely a first. So shall we start a cussing jar for Shukaku???????? Anyways, it's MEGA late! Gotta go! I GET TO SEE TWILIGHT TOMORROW!!!!! FREE PRE-BOX-DATE TICKETS!!!! WHOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I shall comment on it when I get back! Without going into spoiling details! XD HAPPY CHRISSY!!!!!!!_

_**(SUB-NOTE)- **_ALL MY STORIES ARE NOW AVALIABLE IN E-BOOKS!!! I CAN ALSO GET THEM BOUND AS WELL!! ONLY UNTILL MARCH 09 THOUGH!!!!! CAN DEFINATELY POST OUT TOO!!!!


	12. Life Among The Unseen: Ghosts

A/N: Okay! Let's start pumping out these chapters! Still sitting down at home unfortunately, twilight starts at 6:30 so I have plenty of time to organize everything. Alright....chocolate, check, skittles, check, pancakes, check, coffee, check! Let's get started everyone! Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter after soo long! Yes, it was a huge wait, but the rest should be pretty quick, I promise!

OoOoOo

The pounding of his own heart echoed through his ears as he awoke, gasping for air. He could hear Shukaku laughing his box off inside his head as well. Boy, was that demon going to get a slapping when he was awake fully. Slender fingers tugged at his slightly muscled arms and he was pulled up....only to fall right on his ass again. The figure pulling at his arms cursed and kicked some sand.

"Tema' what are you doing?".

"You asshole! You FAINTED on us!", Temari fumed, the looked straight at him and her eyes widened in fear.

"You mated with _her_ didn't you? You total asshole! What do you think Baki's going to say? He'll _kill_ you! He'll _neut_-".

"Temari......firstly shut it. Secondly, I _didn't_ mate with her. It's just some freaky Shukaku shit. I'm actually half mated and don't know what the fuck is going on because the ungrateful tanuki is leaving out all the major details....", he threw a scathing mental glare at the laughing tanuki. Temari shivered.

"So I suppose this means you'll have to claim her?".

"I have no clue. Shukaku only says that I have three weeks".

"That_ thing_ can talk to you?", she eyed him suspiciously.

"I though we already established that? And can you stop with the emphasizing of certain people's names? _She, _is the only one who considers me even a small part human".

"Ah, so that's why you like her....".

"Again, wasn't my choice. Shukaku must've picked her". He felt Temari shuffle uneasily.

"So....Are you gonna ask it what'll happen if you two do mate?".

"Well.....either Shukaku gets possession of my body or....i become bonded to her by life. If I die, she dies, and visa versa.....I thought you guys were with me when Baki explained it?".

"Hang on. Why haven't you been threatening us lately? Aren't you usually all 'if you don't get out of the washroom i'm gonna kill you', type shit?".

"I dunno. I just, haven't been pissed off much lately....although that Uchiha better back off or he'll regret it".

"What?! You went up against the Uchiha?!?!?! How the fuck has he gotten up this fast? I thought they said he was out of action indefinitely?".

"Who knows what Roachie's done to him.....but he seems to have more balls now. He asked me to back off Sakura, and that she was his.....".

"But I though you said she was yours and only yours?". Temari helped Gaara up again hoping he would hold this time. He did and staggered over to a tree.

"Wow.....I feel really weak, despite having an uninterrupted sleep".

"That can't be good. You sure Shukaku says there's no side effects?".

**Well, you heard her, Shukaku. Anything else you'd like to tell us?**

_Now that you mention it.....nope. What about that scroll in your father's office? _

**I know about that. Read it. Noting interesting there.**

"You're conversing with it again, aren't you", Temari asked cringing.

"You asked me to".

"That's just so totally gross".

"Temari, not helping".

_Hmmm......there is an old legend.....nah, wrong type of demon. _

"Shukaku doesn't have anything".

"Well.......maybe we should tell Ba-".

"NO. Baki can't know", he growled, stepping off the tree he appeared in front of Temari. She stepped back a few paces. He had that killer look in his eyes again.

"Be careful then. It's a new moon tonight, don't let the Shukaku get the better of you". She darted into the forest, light beams bouncing off her spiky, sunshine blonde hair.

_I'm not the only thing he's got to worry about girlie..._

**Shukaku, shush.**

OoOoOo

_Wow, that was one strange dream. It actually felt like I kissed him....HANG ON! Since when do I even like him?!? Geeze, these nightmares are absolutely weird._

Sakura awoke to find many voices outside and a constant pummeling on her door.

"WHAT!?!? Can't I have a nap in peace?". She heard giggles drift from underneath the door. Adult giggles. Female giggles. "Alright you two! You've got me up!". The laughter ceased.

"Uh. Guys? What are you doing?", she lifted herself from her mattress and stalked toward the wooden door with a vengeance. By god, if it was those two little brats again she was going to kill them. And she was in the mood too. She flung open the door to find nobody. She peeped out of the door and around the corner, but still no sign of anyone. She crouched down and pressed her pointer and middle fingers against their opposite partners, forming a slight slanted steeple. She'd learnt this technique from Kakashi a few months ago. It was her means of contributing to her squad. Taking a deep breath, she pushed her chakra out to engulf the whole top floor, then the stairs, then slowly into the bottom floor. No one. Not even a mouse. She released it.

"Okay, that was creepy", she said to herself, "Pah, now i'm seeing ghosts, could my life get any freakier?".

"Possibly". She whirled, grabbing the two throwing stars she'd embedded in her door and flung. Two thunks.

"Wow, you're really not that bright are you?", the small boy chirped as he laid down on her bedspread.

"Who are you! And what the hell are you doing in my house?!?".

"Okay, one, I'm a ghost so those throwing thingies won't hurt me, they'll just tear up your room. Two, my name's Kora, and I-". Suddenly the ghost vanished. She stared in amazement at the dip in the bed, the little boy had made.

"Okay, I definitely need something to clear my head! Ghosts? What the hell?", she ran downstairs.

A/N: Okay, little chapter. Well, that was interesting. So did she see a ghost, or was it her mind? Bahahaha, ghost whisperer! LOL! Ingenious! Okay, I;m off to fiddle around with my guitar....and hopefully finally tune it. It's so out, it's not funny :P Cyas!


	13. Bonded: An Afternoon Romp

**A/N:** _Wow, what happened to everyone?????? 1 review? 1Review!!!! you've gotta be kidding me.....Anyways thanks Jam for being the ONLY one who reviewed! Gold medal to you. Now, what nasty things can I do to Sasuke in this chapter....Actually, the person who finds the most time's I've made someone or something own Sasuke gets.........well I dunno, but it would be funny to actually find out how many times I have owned him. Wonder how many? (shakes head), meh, I believe Gaara owning Sasuke is the ONLY way to go, so enjoy people! AND REVIEW TO YOUR HEARTS CONTENT. Flames will be treated nastily, and actually READ the story before you flame, idiots! Geeze, what has the world come to...... Anyway, toodle-hoo, and enjoy your silly seasons! Watch out for the short-Gaara/Sakura one shot around Chrissy! It will be released on the 26__th__ Dec, and probably (hopefully!!!!) on the system as long as the others! ENJOY!_

* * *

OoOoOo

".God, i'm going loopy. What the hell?!? Am I like ghost-girl or something now. Brr, maybe Tsunade will know what's going on". Sakura trotted downstairs in such haste she almost tripped down several steps.

"Hunny, are you okay?????", her mother shouted from the kitchen.

"Yes, mother. I'm fine. It's just a big spider on the window, it's gone now".

_Sakura........would you come back upstairs....._

"Gaara?".

"Hunny, who's that? Are you talking to yourself again?".

_**Oh shit, I said that aloud....**_

_Yeah, brilliant, knucklehead....._

_**Hey, you wanna be sarcastic, then i'm gonna have to come up there and kick your ass, Sand-man.**_

_Fufufufufu......try if you will my cherry blossom...._

_**Are you laughing at me?**_

_Maybe......just come up here, and lock the door behind you....i don't think your mother would like my presence in this particular room..._

"Sakura! Sasuke's at the door! He wants to talk to you!", she heard the door squeak open a little further, downstairs.

"Mum, i'm sick! I can't train! I'm going back to bed".

"Okay, Sweetie!".

_Come on, he knows i'm here now....._

_**What you two got a little tiff going on, have you? She asked mentally as she ran back up the **__**stairs. **_The room to her right, her room, was dark as night, even though almost everything in it was fluorescent pink. She walked in and locked the door.

"Okay, Gaara, i'm here.......where in the bloody hell are you?".

_It's probably better to talk with the mental-link, seeming you just told your mother you were sick. Just lay down on the bed, in case she busts in._

_**Okay......you make pretty weird requests.**_

_Really? Not overly...._

_**Ha, very weird..... **_She heard a small scuffle to her right then a dip in the bed.

"What are you doing now?", she had a million and one thoughts in her head, and one stuck out at the present moment.

"No, I am not thinking about that, Cherry Blossom. I'm combining our chakra to try and get rid of snake-boy...".

"What do you mean snake-boy?".

_Mentally, Cherry._

_**Fine. But why did you call him snake-boy?**_

_Because. Unfortunately, Roachie needs a new home.....a home that shares his powers. So he's turned Sasuke. That's what that weird mark is on his shoulder._

_**YOU PERVERT!**_

_No.......I've seen the mark before. Or should I say, marks....There's two. The Heaven and the Earth. We've received information that Sasuke has acquired one of these, when Roachie attacked him_

_**So what? It's a weird bruise, er, tattoo.**_

_Yes, Sakura, but that tattoo......gives him the strength of Orochimaru, in one combined dose. It can either kill him, or drive him to madness. Whichever comes first. I personally bet on the first suggestion._

_Gaara......Why do you have to be so mean to him? Anyway, so why did you call him snake boy?_

_I would have thought you'd worked it out when Roachie attacked your team back in the Forrest..He's almost part snake. From our observations on Roachie's earlier experiment, the child appeared to be able to boost his own chakra, by accepting the seal. He could use his own bones as weapons, and regrow new ones in their place_, Gaara sighed. He hated explaining obvious things, but, again, she really needed to hear this. Sakura looked up at the ceiling, obviously deep in thought.

_**So, Sasuke's going to turn into a walking weapons factory?**_

_No. The others that Roachie experimented on, as well as the last kid, all showed different reactions. Some died, some had their own defenses doubled, some became so strong that they went mad and died, and some........became a sort of demented monster -hybrid._

**So it's a medical condition? Maybe I could-**

_NO! I will not allow you near that freak. He could snap at any time you know. Didn't he seem strange when you last saw him? Different personality? That's because he hasn't just been altered physically.....he's actually going to become the next Orochimaru. He is Roachie's new body. _Sakura turned to him with wide eyes.

_**Sasuke! We need to help him!**_

T_he only help we can give him, is that he dies before Roachie gets his hands on him. I've bargained with the chuunin match instructors and they've got me to fight against Sasuke. We need to still make Orochimaru think we're still in the plan and nothing's gone wrong. Otherwise he'll grab Sasuke and run. I want repent for what he did to my people._

_**Wow, big strong protector you are......**_

_Well, since dad's gone, and Kankurou wants to play party-boy for the rest of his life, I guess i'm the new Kazekage. Temari will become the first-assistant and advisor. And Kankurou, probably head of defense._

_**Wow........so i'm going out with a Kazekage!**_ She squealed mentally and Gaara cringed, then smirked.

_And since when are we 'going out'?_

_**Since your my life-mate, buddy-boy!**_

_Oh really?_ He flashed her some pearl-white fang and shifted closer.

_**I am so screwed if mum comes in.**_

_She has to get through the door first_, he chuckled darkly, draping a hand over her.

_**What are you doing with that huge smirk plastered on your face**_. He sat up a little, hand still draped over her shoulder.

_Well.......i was going to ask you......if you wanted to formally become my mate_. Sakura gaped at him.

_**What the hell am I going to say to mum?!? Mum, i'm mated to a demon-Kazekage, he wants to invite us to dinner..........in Suna, our maybe-enemy village.**_

_Wow, nice describing. The only thing she'll see is the mark on your shoulder become red when your around me. Otherwise, as far as Shukaku knows, there's no visible signs._

_**Really?**_ She smirked at him.

_Really._

_**And what does one have to do to become mated to a demon?**_

_Exactly what it means......mate. Literally._

_**You're kidding me right?**_

_Nope. That's why I wanted to ask you._

_**.God. Really?**_

_Didn't I already say yes._

_**Okay then, so won't it hurt? Ino said it was painful.**_

_And how would she know?_

_**Actually, I don't know**_. Sakura took a deep breath.

_Don't worry. I promise i'll be gentle, Shukaku will have no part of it. Just us._

_**Okay. I will. So how do we do this.**_

_Hang on_. Gaara dipped his head low three times in the direction of the window. _Good He's gone. Well......I can't really explain it. But I can show you...._ He covered her hand with his and sensations, colours and feelings washed through her. She blushed bright red.

_**Wow, okay. I get it now.**_

_Took you long enough_. He rolled her onto be back, her bright green eyes gleaming in the shuttered daylight rays slipping through the curtains.

_**Oh shut it....**_ He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss, and she giggled.

_**My mother will kill me**_, she snickered as Gaara broke the kiss.

_My mother, would be immensely proud of her daughter-in-law.....were she alive today._

_**My poor tanuki.........can I make it better?**_ Gaara smirked again, showing already lengthening fangs.

_You could kiss me better........or you could laugh for me?_ He jabbed his fingers into her side, making her giggle with laughter. He captured her lips again, this time more feverly, bringing himself flush with her chest and groin. He slipped his hands inside the seam at the side of her kimono and lightly caressed the side of her breast before tugging sharply to the right and tearing a hole from armpit to hip. She squeaked.

_Hmmm.....what do we have here??? A pink bra? How did I know it'd be pink?_

_**Am I that predictable? **_He laughed as he pulled the remains from her small frame. She shivered and automatically covered herself. _**Gaara, I don't feel comfortable with this....**_

_Shush.......It's your turn anyway. Whatever you like, cherry blossom.....i'm all your_s, he added with a grin.

_**Mmmmm....this is going to be fun**_. Her hands flew to his uniform and unzipped the side, exopsing pale, muscled flesh beneath, marred by long gashes.

_**What are these?? They're really deep! What happened?**_

_Some from my father and some from Shukaku. When Shukaku is released, he stretches my skin so much it tears, and i'm left with scars. As for father, when Shukaku escaped, he beat me and threw me into the desert. I found my way back every time, because Shukaku felt sorry for me._

_**Wow.....my poor tanuki...**_.she nuzzled his ear, biting gently on the lobe. He moaned suddenly and pinned her. She squealed, both mentally and out loud.

"Sakura?! Are you okay!? You sound like you're having a fit".

"Mum, i'm okay! I just had a little pain in my chest".

"Want me to call the healer?".

"NO! I'm fine! Go away".

_Sakura......hurry up, he's coming back. He can smell me now._

_**What?**_ Suddenly her clothes vanished along with Gaara's and he leaned deeper onto her. She moaned as his weight pressed down on her chest and his mouth kissed her neck. She felt a sharp pain as he bit her again, the same place as before.

He pressed his groin against hers and she mewed. She almost lost control there and then. A beastly growl emanated from the deep, broad chest on top of her. He bit harder causing her to flinch and hiss. He rumbled out a laugh, and separated her legs. She felt his hardness at her entrance just before he sank himself in. Slowly, gently her broke through her and retracted. She gasped at both the pain and the pleasure. He was huge! There was no way he could have fit in her. She squirmed as he dived once more, and again, and deeper than before. She moaned and lifted her head back against the pillow. He rumbled a laugh as he scrabbled at his back.

_Sakura....you're gorgeous......_

_**Faster........Gaara! Go faster!**_ He grinned as he bit her collar bone again and again. She felt her mouth tingling then a searing pain from her gum line.

_Here's the good part.........now, bite me....._

_**What?!? With what?**_

_Your fangs, my dear cherry....._

_**My fangs?**_She ran her tongue over her teeth. _**Cool.......i hope I don't have a lisp....**_

No, my cherry. Now BITE... She nuzzled the crook of his neck....then, almost by impulse, sunk her fangs in. She felt the tremors go through his body, right before she felt him come. She threw her head back and howled, bright red blood dripping down her chin. She dropped to his chest, arms splayed to cover the pale flesh beneath. Gaara sighed and flicked a hand to lift her chin.

"How was that, my Cherry?", he smirked. She sighed contentedly and rolled off him to stare into his gleaming, now golden, eyes.

"Wow, your eyes are gold............huh? What? Mmmmm, can I say I want more?". He chuckled.

"Later, Cherry. The Snake is back, he's pacing the house like a demented tomcat. As for my eyes......let's just say Shukaku's happy".

**Mmmmmmmm..........very happy.** The demon hissed. Sakura giggled.

"I can hear him again......He does sound happy".

**More than you can imagine, mate.....**

"Please excuse it. It hasn't got any in a looong time".

"Awww, don't be mean to Shukaku. I'm sure he'll be happy with you for a while now. Owch, my shoulder hurts. What exactly did you bite me for?".

"I was marking you. I don't want that Uchiha freak to think i'm not guarding you".

"And I thought we were talking mentally?".

"Agh, screw it", he smirked again. "Bright side, you're almost immortal now, thanks to the demon-blood".

"What? Really!?! So will the other demons know i'm yours?".

"Yes. Most ninja will also sense a strange presence or a surge in your chakra levels when you get angry. It's temporary, but important to remember". He cursed. "He's climbing your wall. He can sense me, because my chakra is surged, shit. I'll have to leave, my Cherry. For now, stay out of the moonlight, and stay away from the full moon this month. I will talk later. Goodnight my little Cherry", and he vanished into a fine sand. A startling tap sounded at her window a second after the last grain of sand faded into nothing. She looked around, grabbed her bath-robe and staggered to the window. A pale hand snaked through it before she reached it and reefed the curtains open. Sasuke stood, framed by the now late-afternoon sun, like a silhouette.

"I felt him in here. Where is he.....", Sasuke hissed. "I can smell him, too. Don't lie to me! Why was he here!". Her need to defend herself welled up inside her, making her new found power surge. Sasuke cocked his head as the hair on his arms stood on end.

"Ah, so he's marked you, has he? Pah. Demons. Maybe the best way to teach them is to beat them senseless-".

"Shut up.........What do YOU want with me anyway?! You're an ignorant asshole, you know that!?".

"SAKURA?!?! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!!! THAT"S IT, I'M COMING UP!!!". The door smashed to pieces and Sasuke was thrown up against the wall, by a beautiful pink-haired woman. His lip split.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY DAUGHTER?!?!?!?! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF MY HOUSE! NOW!!!!!!!". The ninja-woman's face was bright red with fury.

"Pah, just like her daughter....".

"I knew you were an asshole from the start, Uchiha. That's what trauma does to young ones. Now, you'll do good to stay away from her. GOT IT?!? I still don't understand why she adores-".

"I don't any more mum. I've realized what he's like".

"Good girl. I knew you'd come round. As for you", she hissed, " if I ever see you around this house again, I WILL kill you, whether you're the last of your kind or not. NOW PISS OFF BEFORE I CALL SANDAIME-SAMA!!!!!! OR BETTER YET, MY HUSBAND!". She threw Sasuke out the window so fast she was sure his nasty expression was wiped clear, off his face. She smiled.

"Thanks mum".

"No, problems, sweetie. Now, tell me, you didn't do anything with him did you?".

"Ewww, mum! That's just nasty! Why would I like Snake-boy?".

"Wow, impressive nickname. Where did that come from?".

"Just a friend's nickname that caught on". Sakura smiled.

"Ok, tell me if he comes back. I really need a punching bag, your father broke mine again....".

"Good one mum. Well i'm going to sleep".

"Okay, sleep well, my dear! Remember you have a shopping trip with Hinata tomorrow! Don't be late!".

"No problems! Night!".

"Night!". She sighed as her mother's tread-falls disappeared down the stairs. Oh, would Sasuke hate her now. But second thoughts she didn't care. She lay down and a light snickering echoed through her head. She smiled.

_**Did you like that?**_

_I was watching. Remind me not to anger your mother. She is very good as what she does. He's stuck up a tree._

_**Wow, I knew she was good but.....that's awesome.**_

_Well, sleep tight my little one. Shukaku and I are watching over you at all times.....i will wake you if anything's wrong._

_**No, sleep, Gaara. I'll be fine.**_

_I don't sleep remember, Cherry. Now sleep tight_. She felt lips lightly scrape her skin, sending chills down her body.

_**Good night Gaara.....**_

_Night, Blossom...._

**Night, Mate......Sleep well....**

_**Night, Shukaku......**_ Her eyes descended as she thought again about Sasuke caught in a tree. She smiled as she drifted into unconsciousness, listening to the sounds of the late-afternoon orchestra....

* * *

**A/N:** _Okay, your first slice of lemon, and let me assure you, there will be wayyy more lemon for all! Maybe even a little cream too? Who knows. Well I believe this has to be the biggest chapter I have ever written. 8 pages, wow......I'm really on a buzz :P Okay, enjoy all! Cause this will be the last for a few weeks as i'm working Chrissy hours...ick, who was the asshole who thought of Sunday trading?!?! SHOOT THEM I SAY!!!! Alrighty, i'm off to sleep. Got a 9am-1pm shift tomorrow and the same thing pretty much all week.....except Thurs where it's bloody 1-8. Grr.....okay, i'm gonna go grumble somewhere else! Toodles all!_


	14. Taking the Prize

**A/N:** _Hiya guys! Update took a little longer than expected this time, sorry!! 3 I had my year 12 ball, physio and a dog put down so things are a little emotional right now. Bright side- ball was awesome, even without an after-ball (who needs alcohol to have a good time!) and the sleep afterwards was probably the most i've slept in a LONG time. And.....HOLIDAYS!!! Who could forget them! Hope you guys all looove this chapter! It'll definitely make up for the lack of chapters so far! 3 Oh yeah.....and......LEMOOOONNN!!! Major lemons in the next one too!!_

* * *

OoOoOo

Gaara smiled as he felt her drift into unconsciousness.

_Maybe I shouldn't have pushed her that far on her first time...._

**What! You kidding! That was great! She loved it!**

_I know she enjoyed it, Shukaku, but I wanted to take my time, not have that bastard drop in. He's gonna kill us when he sees us. _

**Good, and i'll rip him to shreds.**

_No. I think he's going to go after Sakura._

**Why? She's......Oh god.**

_Exactly. Compared to us, she's weak. Well....in demon standards, until the third bonding, anyways.._

**Yeah, her mum showed the Uchiha what she can do. Wonder if our blossom is capable of that?** A twig snapped behind the arguing demon and container. Gaara slowly turned his head around, like an owl, tensing up his body, ready to spring. A pale shilouette stood behind him, gleaming in the moonlight.

"So, you laid dibs on her did you? Filthy demon scum!", Sasuke launched a chidori ball milimeters away from his head. This time his whole body turned.

"She is mine, Uchiha. Back off, or i'll kill you. Lay one finger on her, and i'll drown you, hang you, then let Shukaku cut you up into little pieces". Sasuke laughed.

"That retarded lump of fat! He couldn't even get his ass of the pile of sand he sits on!". Gaara hissed.

"At least I didn't get thrown in a tree, by my mother-in-law". Sasuke stopped laughing and hissed at him.

"This isn't over lard-ass".

"That would be the tanuki, not me".

"Both of you. I will personally see both of you executed".

**Try me! I'm immortal, dumbass!**

_Shush, Shukaku. I'm not._

**Boo, hoo. You got the dead end of the deal didn't you. **

_Shush._

"Piss off, Uchiha wanna-be. I claimed her. She's mine. End of story". Sasuke glared and vanished into the night.

**Wow, he had to get you on your MPMS day, didn't he?**

_Shut it!_

**Fine....ignore the huge, lovable hunk of spunk in your head.**

_Exactly, you're in my head, now, shut it. Keep focused on his energy trail. Make sure he doesn't come back._

**You have nothing to fear. We're at our strongest during the night. **Shukaku giggled like a schoolgirl.

_No possessions._

**Aw, man! No fair!**

_You are not two. FOCUS FATTY!_ He heard the beast shuffle and sniff._ Don't sulk, Shukaku, it's unbecoming for a demon. _He sprung into a nearby tree, listening to the sounds around him.

"Wonder if she'll like me claiming her out here? It's kinda nice out during this phase of the moon...". His eyes glowed an eerie green right before he pounced on a small tree-animal...

OoOoOo

Sakura awoke to the sweet chirping sound of swallows outside, a sweet perfume floating from the cherry blossoms outside and a spicy, musky smell that intertwined with the smells of summer.

_You're awake._

_**And you're talking in my head again....**_She turned around to the smirking face of her personal sand-man. _**Smells nice outside. Did you open my windows?**_

_Yes, Blossom. The smells reminded me of you, and, I think everyone, especially my beloved deserves to wake up nicely in the morning..._ She smiled. She definitely could get used to this.

_**Thank-you for last night, but you sorta rushed...**_

_I didn't realize I hurt you, Blossom. Are you ok?_

_**Yeah, it kinda wore off after a minute- but honestly, we just met!**_ She looked up from his chest, into his deep eyes...

_I know- but I feel like I've known you forever. Well Shukaku has anyway..._

_**What do you mean?**_

_He's said that he feels he knows you from somewhere..._

_**Pffft! Yeah right. She playfully shoved him. His look was serious.**_

_No really- he insists that he feels obligated to protect you, just as much as I do...._

_**Oh. Okay then. Maybe there is something. But I don't care- I have my favourite sand-man by my side don't I?** _His gaze softened.

_I guess so, Blossom. But, there's something you must know, before this goes any further..._

_**What? You have rabies?** _She giggled. He chuckled.

_No. It's about our 'joining'. On the third binding you'll become my eternal mate. Meaning, you'll become a demon too. Demons only have a short fertility span in terms of unmated versus mated, and by joining with our hikari, or light half, we can elongate our fertility and also protect our mates better. Also, once this has been completed, our life forces will be totally bonded, and, I can never mate with any other female being but you..._

_**You mean it's kinda like demon marriage, only between soul-mates?**_

_Yes, very closely linked with the human ritual.....if you can call it that, except, demon marriages are forever._

_**So....i'm your 'hikari'?**_

_Yes, and I, your yami..._

_**Dark and light?**_

_Yup, very much. _Her face went blank, then small creases began to form along her cheeks_._

_I**f you're asking me to become your beloved- I say......** _He listened intently, waiting for the words he knew would come: "Animal", "Demon"...."begone...", but they never came, instead he was deafened by the mental yell of the strawberry ninja...

_What on earth?!?! _He clamped his hands over his ears as she embraced him roughly. Finally his ears stopped ringing. So what does that mean? I heard many animals do that- and they all died.. She gasped playfully and nailed him on his exposed abs. As her hand felt skin, she looked down, mystified...following the trail of hair until-

_OMG! Gaara!!!!! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!!_

_**What? I thought you'd like to wake up to me this morning**_, he suggested with a huge smirk. She burst out laughing and rolled into him. He flipped and pinned her beneath him.

_So it means.....?_ She smiled up at him, taking in the childish glint in his eyes.

_**Yes.**_ He looked dumbstruck.

_Really? _

_**Yes really**_. He smiled showing her his fangs, glinting in the slight sunlight coming through the windows, and silently summoned up some sand. She laughed as he buried his mouth into her neck, kissing, sucking and biting, making her arch in bliss.

_How long do we have?_

_**Why?**_ She laughed. He stopped nipping and biting to brace himself on his elbows.

_Because I want to try something...._he added a lusty look her direction. She licked her lips.

_**About 10 minutes until mom comes up. What did you have in mind, my sand-man?**_

_Hmmm, a little of this. Little of that..._ He relentlessly nuzzled her again, grinding his groin into hers through the sheets. He suddenly halted the flow of sand and stopped.

_This is going to take longer than I thought._ Better write your mom a note. He wrote a quick letter and shoved it on her desk. Shadowing back to her with a grin, he picked her up and summoned the sand around them.

_**Where are we going?**_

To finish the binding. He added a lusty smirk._ I told her you were out practising on your own and won;t be back till 8, is that ok?_

_**Holy cow! That's like 12 hours! What do you have planned?!?!?**_

_I want it to be a surprise, and I want us to be alone. The ritual is very......loud....and I intend to devote my FULL attention to pleasing my Blossom...._She laughed.

_**Mmmmm, that sounds good....**_ She grazed her lips over his, just as the sand covered them. The sand slid over to the window and away, as if caught by the wind....The faint giggles of the pink haired-nin, like smiles on the breeze.....

* * *

A/N: Yes Gaara, what DO you have planned for her? Next chapter due ASAP!!! definitely before the 16th!! Happy Easter to all!! Drive safely! 3


	15. One Night With The King

A/N: So did everyone enjoy their easter breaks ^_^ I don't know what happens everywhere else in the world on easter but I reckon most of you can say they've had enough chocolate for a while :P So what's gonna happen to Gaara? What has he got in store for Sakura? And......what DO cherry blossoms smell like? I myself have never actually smelt a real one, only the Auzzie version of it- our flowering-cherry tree (sorta an ornamental version that can be grown here, very close to a flowering plum in colour and smell. Although- plum wins hands down on smell! It smells so.....woodland-like. Pretty :). Anyways- ON WITH THE STORY!

OoOoOo

Sasuke sat on a gnarled branch amongst the blossoms watching the spectacle.

"How could she choose that psycho over me? He's a freaking DEMON". He watched as the sand trail whispered out the window. His eyes glared. _Hmmm, maybe I better take Orochimaru's favor...no one here deserves to live anyway_. He blew a fiery breath onto a blossom that hung just in front of his face. It instantly turned to ashes.

"If I can't have her, he can't either. Bring it on demon-boy".

_Bring it on Snake-boy_. Sasuke spun around to see a life-size sand-Gaara balancing on a thinner branch.

"You.......You have no idea what you've started...". Gaara smirked.

"Oh I do believe I know exactly what i'm going to do". Sasuke shot to his feet.

"She's not yours!! Don't you dare dirty her you mongrel!". Gaara laughed as the sand began to fade away.

"Oh I already have.....and i'm planning on showing her why the demons are the blame of all sins...You're a snake, and you always will be. You come near her......and I will know about it from now on, and you'll be on Shukaku's bad side in less than 2 seconds. He doesn't like his bride being hurt......". He faded into nothing. Sasuke ground his teeth. _Screw them all. Orochimaru it is._ He jumped, but his leg got caught in a knot in the tree, sending him face-first into the dirt below.

OoOoOo

Sakura felt the sand give way and she was immediately dropped onto a large bed.

"Where are we, Gaara?". Gaara's eyes glowed from the darkness.

"In Shukaku's lair. Kankurou and Temari made this for me when I turned five, for the demon actually. Temari was so ashamed of me and my rampages she built this, and told me, every full moon, I should lock myself in here. It's served me well- and it's sound-proof", he said, swooping over to her, pushing her back into the bed. She was caught between two emotions- hurt and lust.

"She did that? She was really ashamed of you?". Gaara nodded.

"She hated the sight of Shukaku more than anything. He attacked her when she was young, and Kankurou too....After Yashi died, I went berserk, I couldn't tell family from enemies...". She placed her delicate hands over his tattoo.

"Show me Shukaku.....". He looked back at her in horror, and shook his head. "Gaara. Show me, I promise, I won't love you any less", she kissed his forehead through her fingers. He looked unsure, but complied. Sand swirled around her as a mini sand-storm whipped up- and died. In Gaara's place was the tail of a huge tanuki-demon, with glinting gold eyes and shiny, pale scales. The demon lowered it's head to her height and spoke.

"Hello......Sakura", it licked the side of her face tenderly. She flinched but stood still. He was huge, his eyes the size of dinner plates, his scales glinted like bare-skin, then.....slowly dissipated. Shukaku waved goodbye with his tail, as he was sucked back into another sandstorm. As it cleared, she saw Gaara was weeping.

"Gaara, what's wrong?". He looked up, tears slowly dribbling down his face.

"You.....you were scared. You hate me don't you?!?". She smiled faintly and wrapped her arms around the weeping red-head. She smoothed her hands down his back.

"You were beautiful. I wasn't scared- I just didn't realize how big you were. His eyes are pretty....they glitter like candle-light". He sniffed and lifted his head up. He was grinning slightly. "You were beautiful. And I have no regrets", she added with a smile. He wiped his eyes and grinned even bigger.

"You sure. Cause, I want to be with you forever, Hime...". She laughed.

"Did you just call me princess?". He showed her his fangs in a cliche, vampire-like smile. "Come on demon-butt.....show me how to sin". His eyes changed to brown-gold as he slowly tightened his arms around her. She kissed him, bringing her hands to his hair as he lifted her into his lap. His hands traveled to her hips, and in one swift movement, he ripped her pajama bottoms into shreds- then her underwear....

She moaned as his fingers grazed her folds, and bit his lip, drawing blood. He opened his eyes and they turned blood red and feral. She dragged her hands down his sides until she reached his man-hood, and gave it a squeeze. He yelled out and buried his lips into her shoulder blade, fangs grazing it ever so lightly.

Sakura felt him move beneath her as he drove himself into her with a feral growl. She felt an immense power course through her with a rampage of emotions. Hurt, fear, love, happiness....laughter. Gaara pulled out, only to slam back into her causing her to scream with pleasure. Her gums began to tingle, and she pulled away from him, running her tongue over newly grown fangs. Gaara laughed, deep and throaty.

"Something wrong, love?". She smiled at him with a half-lidded gaze.

"No, way. Fangs?". He grinned at her and drove himself in again, and again. She suddenly felt an impulse to bite him. She pulled back and stared at the creamy expanse of his throat. He looked down at the emotions playing across her face.

"What's wrong, love?", he purred, dragging his fingers through her silky hair. She didn't know what to do. To bite, or not to bite? He nibbled her ear, causing her to arch upwards. "I know you want to, my love......Go ahead....", he whispered. She hesitantly drew towards his throat, feeling the huge vein pulsing enticingly beyond a thin, papery layer of skin. She licked her lips and scraped across the muted blue line, earning a long groan from above which vibrated against her lips. Not able to take it anymore, she bit deep. Gaara yelped, and sunk his own fangs into her neck. She could feel every blood cell course through his body, into her mouth and back into his mouth. It was exhilarating, fiery and powerful.

Gaara thrust upwards one more time, making her let go and moan with satisfaction as they both released. Gaara withdrew his fangs and blew gently over the mark on her shoulder. She hissed with pain. He smiled affectionately at the face she made, and turned her head to face him.

"And how was that, my Queen?". She giggled and playfully punched him in the chest.

"Show-off. So....we're mated?". He nodded with a smirk on his face.

"Forever and always. And, that Uchiha bastard cannot touch you without me knowing, Princess. Not that you probably couldn't hold your own against him now", he grinned, "The only thing you have to fear now, is the nine-tails". She looked puzzled.

"Why the nine-tails?". Gaara's face went serious.

"Well....Let's just say he's not going to be happy that his best-friend is already in a life-bond".

"What do you mean? Oh.....Naruto. Hmmm, guess he'll.........get over it?", she said with a smile. He grinned right back.

"Uhaa. Your mine, and no one can hurt you". She giggled quietly and turned her back against his chest. Strong arms came around, pulling her tightly into surprisingly hard abs. "I will defend you with my life, Princess".

"Again with the princess thing?", she giggled. She felt him shrug behind her.

"Well, what other pet-name can I call you".

Cherry Blossom was nice. How about Blossom?

"Yeah that's nice".

"Or ichigo-hime?". She turned around and gaped at him.

"Are you making fun of my hair, demon-butt???". He laughed.

"No, hime. It's beautiful. You must spend hours grooming yourself. Maybe sometime you could let me groom you??". She smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind, Panda". This time he gaped at her.

"Oh, that is soo not nice! I am not a panda!".

Yeah, we're not a panda! We're a R-A-C-C-O-O-N!

"Shukaku, no cheering!". Sakura laughed. Gaara sat her in his lap and began to gently comb the sand out of her hair. She sat silently as he hummed, what sounded like a lullaby. She smiled and placed a small hand on his bare thigh, causing him to twitch. She giggled quietly as he continued, then stopped.

"I guess I better tell you what comes with this deal, shouldn't I?".

"And here I thought all I was getting was you", she laughed. Gaara smirked and continued.

"You are bound by the same things I am. The full moon, the sand and my weakness, water. You're pretty much a demon-container, without the demon. You have the power to annihilate in your fingertips- you rule the dunes, but here- you're invisible, so don't try anything unless you have to".

Most of the time we'll be there before you can do anything. So don't fret, Sakura-hime.

"Ok. That sounds simple". Gaara tutted her.

"Oh, I'm not finished yet. Every month, you will need some of my blood. Because you lack the demonic part of you, your body won't be able to take the power without turning you into a proper demon". She thought it over.

"Would it be bad if I did become a demon?".

"Do you want to leave everyone you love for four years? That's how long it takes for a newly-made demon to become aware and stop killing shit. Trust me- the things I did in those four years, have made everyone in my village share fear in me that was passed down to every generation since my birth". Sakura stopped smiling and looked at the adjacent wall of the cave.

"So, it's a bad thing?". He looked at her incredulously.

"Of course it is, hime! I mean, you do want to stay here don't you?". She slowly nodded.

"But what happens when you go back to Suna?".

"I won't be going back- ever".

"Why? What about your father? Oh.....he's gone. But didn't you say you were next in line as the new Kazekage?". He nodded.

"But i'm not going back. The people would much rather Kankurou as their leader. They hate me. They despise me. They all think I've been possessed by my demon, completely! I mean, you know that Shukaku wouldn't do that- he values his life too much, lazy-ass he is". She turned around to face him, staring up at two beautiful leaf-green eyes, tinged with gold and silver.

"Gaara, I'll go back with you. We will help them. We will make them see what I see in you, because I know you'll be a great Kazekage...". He brightened.

"But I can't take you away from your family......". She closed her fingers around his hands.

"Yes you can- i'll just fake my death. Then Naruto won't fret, my family won't matter...". He shook his head.

"I can't do that. You know what they'll do if they learnt i'd been hanging around with you. They'll think I did something".

"No they won't", she winked at him, "Trust me, it'll work out a treat. When do you leave?".

"Well, I think Tema and Kankurou are heading back tomorrow- if they get their asses out of the pubs here before nightfall". Sakura laughed.

"I thought they were underage!", she snorted with laughter. Gaara chuckled.

"One would think they would have more sense seeming they're older than me....". She buried her head against his chest.

"We'll do it then. Can I ask you a favor though?". He smirked.

"Anything you wish, my love...".

"Can you take me back to my room, it would look a bit suss if I walked back to my house wearing nothing but a sheet- you shredded my clothes". He burst out in laughter, wiping tears away.

"Yes, my love. What? Did you think I would let you do that? Geeze.....". Sand began to swirl around her, she felt at home, right there. The sand was cool and dark. Gaara laughed. "Sleep, my love, you definitely deserve it". He kissed her forehead and she blacked out, a soft layer of sand wrapping itself around her.

A/N: Wow, that took a long time! Sorry guys for not updating as promised- I got dragged down south (Denmark and Bridgetown) for a week unexpectedly.....(sighs), how exhilarating that was- NO INTERNET!! I'M GONNA DIIIEEEEEE!!!! Anyways, I have returned and I am alive! But not for long cause EXAMS (oh the horror!!!) are coming up fast.... (figures....). So- I guess the next ones are coming- when they come? Hope everyone had an awesome Easter! I myself am still demolishing milk-chocolate eggs and bars of Toblerone (Mmmmmmmm......). Cya guys! Until next time! 3


	16. Snow White Queen

**A/N:** _Wow, I never realized my life would get so busy! Hope you guys haven't given up on me yet! Anyways to cut a long story short: I'm bored, hungry and at a lack of actual homework at the moment, so it looks like you guys get a another chapter :) I've actually been off school sick for a week too, bronchitis-turned-asthma. Thankfully it wasn't "swine flu" or anything like that- just a cold turned bad.... Anyway, guess you guys want your long-awaited daily dose of GaaraXSakura, right? Carry on! xox_OoOoOo

* * *

Gaara laid her on the bed, tucked her in and stepped back. She looked like a petite, pink angel. He smiled faintly. _It's almost a shame to turn her...._

_**No it's not! We can have her forever! We can **_**protect****_ her, forever._**

_I know, Shukaku. But unlike me, she has a family, a family that obviously cares for her._

_**Snake-boy.**_

_Yes, don't think i've forgotten about him. I think the mating has put him out, enough. It would, however, be extremely bad luck if he paired up with Orochimaru. Think he'd spare us because we were supposed to be his vassals to kill the Hokage? _He shifted around on his heels.

_**Shh!!! We are doing nothing of the sort!**_

_So we're going through with it?_ He sat down on the small, lavender mat in the center of her room. He traced the flower petals woven into the mat with a single, gleaming claw.

I_**t's the smart thing to do, cub. We don't want a freak like Orochimru hurting our ego or our woman.**_

_So, we're just going to go for it and end her village._

_**No. There are plenty of Hokages-to-be waiting in line. Our fight is with the Third. No one else.**_

_Hmmm._ He looked up at Sakura's silhouette, breathing deeply under the silky sheets. He got up and moved to the open window, sliding out carefully.

_**What are you doing! She's vulnerable! We have to stay.**_

_Shh. I'm going to find my own vassal. One that will never betray me. I need to set the right people in motion before it's too late. We can win both ways....._

_**What do you mean! Damn you, Gaara!! You're a fool if you think we can get away, unscathed, from Orochimaru!**_

_I'm not engaging Orochimaru. I'm simply doing as I said._

_**I hate when you talk in riddles....**_

_I love you too, Shukaku... _He took one look behind him, at the still sleeping form, and sighed. Conjuring up a small sandy-heart, he set it down on the windowsill, and carefully closed the shutters. _Hopefully she wouldn't be too eager in the morning and knock the token off._ He stared up at the misty moon that lit the dawning night sky.

_Time to get back to reality, I believe, Shukaku..._ There was no response from the demon. All was silent except the distant breeze fluttering through the trees around them. _A storm is coming..._OoOoOo

* * *

"Gaaaaarrrraaaa!!!!", Temari yelled at the top of her lungs. Kankurou almost fell off the lounge, knocking his two female trophies off of him, and onto the floor.

"Temari!! Why are you yelling!". He looked at the clock. "You, crazy bitch!! It's bloody 2 o'clock in the morning!!". Temari popped her head in the doorway and scowled. Sometimes she did feel like the mother of the two boys...

"Get those whores out of here! We have a situation of the, Evil-Tanuki kind!!". Kankurou looked pleadingly at his spoils, but apparently they had got the message and practically ran out the door. He sighed and put his boxers on. Temari started thumping her foot in the doorway.

"If you don't hurry up, i'll tell Baki that you've been using our money on Konoha-whores!". Kankurou glared.

"If you don't shut your whining, Temari", he stood up tall, "then i'll throw you out the window". She huffed and started for the door, picking up her fan on the way. Kankurou gave her a droll state as she passed him.

"Hurry up. I can't find him! If he moves around too much, this close to a new moon, the demon could take over". Kankurou picked up his kunai and cocoon and stormed out after her.

"Any idea where the walking freak went, Temari?".

"No. But i'm sure someone around will know".

"Um, Temari.....".

"What is it, _loser face?_". Kankurou stifled a laugh. "WHAT!!!", Temari roared, then looked down.

"Nice undies, Tema. I'm sure that Shika guy would approve!", Kankurou laughed. Temari took three steps, whacked him in the head with the fan, and ran back inside.

"Owww. What did I do to deserve a hormonal-freak of a brother and a sister? WHY!! Why couldn't you have been _sterile_, Father!!". A shoe in the head, was his only answer.....he groaned. It was going to be a long night.....

* * *

OoOoOo

Gaara could hear them arguing from a mile away. He slowly opened his eyes. He'd found quite a nice tree to sit it, one that wasn't inhabited by animals....and away from the houses and huts that lined the warded walls of Konoha.

_Damn them. Can we get any peace...._

_**Obviously not. Better get back to base, Gaara. If they find us out here, we're screwed, and Sakura-hime will be uncovered.**_

N_o. Let them seek me. I haven't had fun traumatizing them since we got here._ Gaara's eyes glowed an eerie silver. _Are you ready, Shukaku?_

_**Huh? Me? Why me?**_

_Because, you're going on a little hunting trip_. He smiled and showed two lengthening fangs. Shukaku giggled.

_**Goodie...... **_Gaara focused his thoughts, and a dark shadow manifested next to him. The shadow-creature raised a silvery claw to the moonbeams piercing the foliage above them, turning it slowly, as if inspecting it.

_Split up, then gang up, got it?_ The shadow laughed and flung itself on the grassy forest floor below, and stood to it's full height of 6ft-2.... Shukaku grinned, and sped off into the greenery. Gara smiled. _Shukaku hasn't been let off his lead in a while....this should be fun_, Gaara thought to himself as he disembarked from the tree, landing soundlessly on the earthen floor. He took one more look t the receding moon, and the imposing rays of light, breaking over the horizon, before he flashed himself home. He could just hear Temari and Kankurou screaming like little girls. _And don't let yourself be seen._

_**Yesssss....**_OoOoOo

* * *

Temari was seriously freaked now. The moon was out, bloated and full against the black sky, and cast shadows against the trees and long grass around their trunks. She'd had the feeling that they were being stalked. She nudged her brother, who turned with a scowl. He sense it too. A predator. Stalking gracefully, weaving in and around the trees- staring down from their boughs...

"Kank.....somethings not-". She was cut off by the loud screech of a fleeing owl....and it didn't look back. Something was out there....even the trees seemed to quake before it. Ancient and powerful. "Okay, this is definitely creeping me out, Kank", she looked over her shoulder, and peered deeper into the knoll of a nearby tree, "either we have some nin following us.....or something big is out there. Can you feel that aura? It's giving me goosebumps". Kankurou sighed impatiently.

"Do you do anything but whine and complain, Temari? It's probably just those little shits from the village. Maybe the Hokage has caught onto the plan and sent spies out? Anyway, there's nothing to be afraid of. Temari sniffed the air, and shook her head.

"Kank, tell me that's not the scent of blood, I can smell....". Kankurou smelt the air. A metallic tinge caught on his tongue.

"Probably just the forge in the Uchiha compound. Smells fine to me". A tree branch suddenly came crashing down from the nearest tree, making both siblings jump and duck for cover.

"KANKUROU! DO TREES FALL ON THEIR OWN NOW DO THEY! SOMETHING IS FOLLOWING US!!". The moon was eclipsed by the clouds....the shadow moved in.......

* * *

OoOoOo

Gaara laughed. Oh what fun Shukaku would have tonight. As he slipped through the window, he paused. He had to make a decision. She wanted to be with him, despite the fact that she's most likely become nothing more than a beast, but he didn't think it right to turn her.....

She had a family.

She had love.

She had all the things he never had. It just didn't seem fair. Though, if he refused her; would she still stay? He sighed. His siblings didn't need him. Neither did his country really. Climbing in the window, he curled up on a nearby chair.

His pale green eyes glowed in the darkness.

"I am officially stumped. Shukaku, you finished playing?". No response. He tried again, telepathically. No response.

"Shukaku, if you don't get your ass back here, right now, i'll hunt you down and kill you myself". No answer, still. Gaara stood up, and walked back to the windowsill. _Maybe tonight wasn't such a good night to let Shukaku off his lead...._The moon shone brightly in he sky- fully risen and tinged slightly orange. Gaara looked up, slight disbelief crossing his face- the "Hunters Moon" wasn't supposed to happen for a few more months! Soon the moon would be bright scarlet. And his control over the demon......nullified. This was bad. In less than 2 hours, Shukaku would run free. _And who knows what kind of damage he could do before sunrise...._ He vaulted out the window, and sprinted into the darkness.

* * *

OoOoOo

Sakura had an odd feeling something was about to happen. Suddenly her heart-rate increased. She felt short of breath, like she'd run a marathon in two seconds. _**Gaara, what's happening?**_

_Sakura? Stay inside no matter what, okay? _

_**Gaara! What's happening? Why can't I feel Shukaku with you?**_

_Damn.....He's loose, okay!_

_**WHAT!? How'd he get loose?**_

_The Hunter's Moon.....it's tonight. I.....left him as a distraction so I could get home....but I didn't realize the date...._

_**Gaara, I can feel you're scared. What aren't you telling me?**_

_Well. When he got out before in Suna, and.....attacked Temari. The one person in the village I was close to. And....it hurt her, badly. She's now petrified of that thing. Chances are it will remember her... I'm afraid he might go for you....._

_**Gaara....How powerful is Shukaku while the moon is in this phase? No answer. Gaara.....what can he do?**_

_He can take human or demon form at will....and it'll be a solid body. I can't control him now. All I can do is subdue him before 11 o'clock. After that......armageddon.... _

_**I don't care what you say- it's dangerous Gaara.....I'm going too!**_

_No. You. Are. Not. That's final, blossom. _The connection was severed. Sakura burst into tears. He's going to get himself killed. A laugh filled her head. Quiet and snickering, yet echoing through her body.....

**Do you want MY help, Princesssss?**Sakura shivered. The voice was pure, lethal, untapped power...begging to be released.

_Who- Or rather, what, are you?_

**I am you, and you are me. I am the true mate of the Shukaku- Sienna.....**

_What the hell!?! Are you a demon too? Oh My God, this is not happening!! SINCE WHEN DO I GET A TALKING WEIRD-TANUKI-THING TOO!!!! _She stopped and recalled Gaara's words:_ You will become a demon......without the demon. _Hopefully....But then, what was this?

**Nay, child. I am not a demon. I am a spirit. Nay....i'd say goddess fits me.** Wind swirled around her for a brief second, and there stood a perfect mirror image of herself. **Good-night to you, Princess.** Sakura nodded in awe, while the spirit padded around for a place to sit.

_Where did you come from??_ The demon snorted.

**I have always been with you child- it was your destiny to be tied to Gaara and Shukaku....and so, here I am**. She sat ladylike on a small chair near the window, staring at the blood-orange moon.

_Wow, you're so different to Shukaku.... _The demon laughed.

**Nay, tonight I take this form, as to control my mate. I could show you my real form, on the other hand**. It gave her a toothy grin. Sakura nodded slowly. There was another burst of wind, cold and scathing.....and a tall, middle-aged woman with beautiful, vibrant red hair down to her shoulders smiled. "Am I so different to my mate now?".

Sakura looked closer at the demoness. Curved red stripes, framed her face. They almost looked like stray bits of hair. Her nails looked thick and tough.....but as sharp as razorblades...and painted the same colour as her hair, and the strange marks adoring her face.

"I-I don't know. I've never seen him".The demon shrugged.

"Figures. He's still as body-conscious as always. Now, my dear. I hardly think Gaara can fight on his own....and I believe Shukaku and I are due for a reunion". The demoness sighed and smirked at the moon. She almost looked like she was basking in it's unusual orange glow. Sakura was torn. What would Gaara do if she disobeyed his orders? What if she distracted him? On the other hand....If she didn't help....would he stand a chance against Shukaku.

_**Are you still at home, Sakura?**_ Gaara's voice in her head comforted her slightly.

_Yes. I'm right where you told me to stay. _She felt a trill of alarm go through her. He sensed something was wrong.

_**Who is there with you. It's a demonic presence.....**_

_I know. This creepy demoness is lounging around in my room...._

_**What.....**_

_I said-_

_**Sakura.....what does she look like?**_

_Well, she doesn't have horns....she had red hair, red stripes...._Sakura gulped when she looked down at the knives attached to Sienna's fingertips. _Really scary nails- we're talking like knives....and.,_ she looked to the demon's face,_ .. fangs and silver eyes. She's seriously making herself at home_. She watched as the demoness poked a paper and wood fan on her desk, picked it up, kicked up her feet and began to fan herself. Honestly_, I think she thinks she's a queen or something..... _Gaara sucked in a breath.

_**Did she happen to mention her name?**_

_Sienna....i think._

_**Are you sure?**_ He sounded panicked.

_Yes. Why? What's wrong? She looks like she's enjoying herself._ Sakura stifled a laugh when the demoness almost fell off the chair, examining the fan.

"Oops. Did I break the chair?".

"No....doesn't look like it. Just be careful with that, okay? It was my mothers". The demoness waved her off.

_**Sakura. I know she is probably freaking you out, but you need to stay there with her. I'll explain why she's here after I get Shukaku back. **_

_Gaara! She says she can hel-_

_**No. Stay there. I mean it, Sakura. There's more than just Shukaku out tonight. I can feel it in the air. End of story okay? I'll be fine. He's just a little bit fuzzy because of the moon. **_

_Come back safe. _

_**I will. Sleep tight. I'll be back in the morning.**_ The link broke. Sakura turned back to the demoness, who looked kind of.....perplexed.

"Was that the container?".

"Huh?".

"Gaara?", Sienna leaned forward.

"Yeah....he says he's bringing Shukaku back. We are to stay here". The demoness laughed.

"Sorry, sweetie, I don't take orders from mortals". Sakura thought about the link between Shukaku and Gaara for a moment.

"But if I say something, assuming you really are linked to me, you have to obey it, right?". The demoness nodded slowly.

"Yes. But you're not human....". Sakura froze. "What I said before....about me always being with you... You were demon all along. The stripes and markings that I have, will appear if you will them to". She gestured to her arms, face and hip. "Just concentrate, sweet. And they'll appear". Sakura concentrated, and sure enough, the stripes on her arm, mimicked Sienna's.

"I have been dormant since you were born, but last night's", she cringed, "romp, awoke me".

"How come Shukaku didn't say anything to Gaara?".

"Perhaps he did, Princess".

"Alright then. Well, i've had enough of this freakishness...and i'm going to bed. Try to stay in the room. I don't know how my family will react to a demon in the house". Sienna laughed.

"Thanks for your concern.....but regular humans can't see me. I'll sleep on the roof. Moon-basking is good for the skin, you know", she added with a smile.

"That's......fine, too". She shrugged it off. If Sienna was still here in the morning....then she'd be committing herself..... Sienna swooped out the window in a rush of black, silver and white. Two second later, she re-appeared, a small sandy object in her hand.

"Here, I think your lover-boy may have left it for you", she huffed. Sakura reached to the outstretched hands and clasped the tiny rose. She smiled and put it aside. Sienna smirked.

"You really like him don't you?". Sakura blushed.

"Well.....Oh snap! Get to bed before I turf you out, Sienna".

_**Would like to see you try, honey.....Bring it.**_ Sienna's eyes glowed vibrant silver before she popped out of sight once more. Sakura laid down and yawned.

_Well.....guess this is what I get for associating with demons.....So weird...._

* * *

**A/N:** _Huzzah! 7 pages. Wow! Yes I know it's a bit suss this time, but the next chapter is going to be waaay better. Till next time guys! Toodles!_

_By the way I have new addys!_

_Facebook: .92 ( I love a chat XD add me if you like: but leave a message so I know you've added me through here!)._

_Mangafox: XxXxDarkAngel819xXxX .....and....._

_: XxPrincess_LouxX_

_Hope to see you! xox_


	17. The Queen And Her Prince

**A/N:** _Wow, thank god those exams are over. They were killing me! Hopefully the chapters will come faster now guys! I can't wait to finish this story and start a new one- not to mention the Christmas '09 story!! Yes, there's another one- "Demon Clause", probably being put up here on- you guessed it- CHRISTMAS EVE! Happy Silly-Season people! I know i'll be enjoying mine this year! Happy reading!_

_xo_

_- Angel_

* * *

OoOoOo

_**Gaaaara! How am I supposed to get to sleep with her constant talking! Is there anything I can do to make her shut up!**_

_I heard that! Gawd, ungrateful little cow!_

_**See?**_ After no response, she pulled the pillow over her ears. The strange demoness had been talking non-stop for more than four hours, and it was starting to really annoy her. But, she was worried. What about if, what the demoness had told her, really was true? What would Gaara do? What would Shukaku do? She sighed. A little thump, followed by a series of snorts rose from the small beanbag chair near her day-bed. She raked her fingers through her odd coloured hair. Finally, some peace and quiet. But, something kept dragging her from sleep. A tingling, nagging feeling. Like cold eyes focused on the soft curves her near-naked body made under the strawberry sheets and duvet.

Sakura shivered, rolled over, and stared through the window. It was nearly Autumn. The sakura-blossoms had started to fall gracefully from the trees, like pink snowflakes. Dancing and pirouetting toward the ground, only to be stomped on by the people who admired them so, in the springtime. Something flashed out of the corner of her eye, and her wandering mind, fixed on the windowpane. A pale, hollowed face was level with her window, perched in the beautiful blossom-tree outside her window. Beautiful brown eyes, partially hidden beneath strong brows, and cascades of ebony hair. She shivered again. His expression was cold. Most unlike his usual "i'm an avenger" scowl. Sienna growled low in her throat, opening slitted silver eyes. She watched his as intently as a cat watches a mouse. Sasuke mouthed something, a nasty expression passing through his features, before he disappeared into the night. Sienna turned to Sakura with bright silver eyes.

"Stay away from him. He's not normal, nor is he in control anymore. It's not safe". Sakura's eyes widened.

"Why isn't it safe Sienna? What's wrong with him? Is he upset because i'm 'dating' Gaara, and Gaara's an outsider?". Sienna curled up into a ball, resting her chin on her down turned hands, claws gripping the beanbag involuntarily.

"Don't question me. Stay away from him". And with that, the demon started her snoring-snorting routine again. Sakura found it hard to believe that the demoness was actually asleep, but settled back, snug in her sheets. Everything was becoming so weird and distorted. Her friends were now enemies, and her enemies, friends. And it felt like something dark, had taken root.....something even demons feared.....

OoOoOo

Gaara grabbed the sand-form by its neck while the demon the neck was attached to, wailed for another hunt.

"Stupid tanuki", Gaara snarled as he bashed Shukaku's head against the tree. The demon sniffed and sniveled muttering curses at its container. "What was your problem! I am never going to let you out to play, if you ever muck up like that again! Ever!".

"You said I could have fun with them!", the tanuki squealed as Gaara continued to make it eat bark. Gaara snarled at the thing again. "Alright, alright!!! Maybe I took that order a little too literal!!!".

"Yes, Shukaku, you did! You know better! I've been with you for almost 13 years, you tanuki-scum!!". Gaara dropped the demon, who proceeded to pick out the splinters caught in its belly and face. Suddenly the both demon and contained froze. A hissing laugh filled the forest around them.

"Heeee-ssss. Watching you two isss like watching a good fighttttt", the slimy lizard-like voice floated through the trees to the side of Gaara. He turned his head slowly to the left.

"Thatsssss it. Thissss way", the voice hissed. A pair of bright red, reptilian eyes stared back through the nearest bush. Gaara felt shivers crawl up his spine. There was something eerily familiar about those eyes, but he couldn't place it. Had he seen the before, or was it one of Shukaku's memories, floating through his brain again. Shukaku hissed back at the disembodied eyes, then emitted a long line of language, Gaara didn't recognise. The reptilian hissed, deep threatening, then chuckled.

"There'sssss no need for that, Ssshukaku", the voice growled low, low enough to make Gaara's very bones tremmor, "we're all great friendssss, aren't we?". The reptile eyes moved side to side, then closed slowly.

"Yeah, until next time 'big, ugly and scaly'....". Shukaku growled again. Gaara hit it over the head. "Owww, what was that for!!!", the thing sulked.

"What was that thing? And how come it knew your name?", Gaara prompted the beast with a slight wave of his hand. The demon sighed.

"A beast that even I, the mightly Lord of the Sands, fear slightly. That hunk of scales is even older than me...and ten times as powerful". Gaara chuckled.

"So exactly how old are you Shukaku", Gaara smirked, "if that thing is what you call 'ancient'? Are you telling me that you're a young-ling?". Shukaku pouted.

"Nooooo. I am 397 years-old. That thing, is over 1000 years-old. The one thing that can give that scaly monster a run for his money, is the thing imprisoned in your friend". Gaara paused.

"Who? Sakura?". Shukaku grunted and slapped his forehead.

"No, dumb ass. That idiot Blondie! The one who seems to take an intrest in that idiot with the hair that looks like a chicken's-", Gaara put his hand up.

"Thats enough, Shukaku". As soon as Gaara lifted his hand away the demon went to finish- earning a slap across the back of his scaly head. "Owwwwww!!!! You're sooo mean to meeeee!!!!!!", Shukaku practically bawled, as Gaara dragged him back to the apartment. Dawn was approaching. Hopefully scaring away all the creatures of the night. Natural, and......unnatural. Those eyes burned into the back of Gaara's conciousness....unnatual, yet familiar.....

OoOoOo

"Morning!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!". Sakura almost fell out of the covers as the demoness shouted like a fog-horn in her ear. She'd gotten all of, what? Two hours sleep, since that incident with Sasuke, and man, was she feeling it. Her limbs were sore from the night before, and the migraine nagging behind her eye, was absolutely blinding.

"Go away, Sienna. I'm tired, and it's Sunday. Let me sleep in! I don't have to report to Kakashi 'till midday". The demon shook her, none too gently either.

"No! You need to come see who's at the window! I don't know how to open it to let him in. Him, and his", she licked her lips, "demon-friend". Sienna smiled, showing double fangs, top and bottom. Sakura glanced at the window. Sure enough, Gaara sat perched on the same branch Sasuke had been, last night, with Shukaku next to him, precariously swaying on the way-too-thin branch. Poor thing, it was terrified. The thought reminded her of a cat climbing a tree. She stifled a laugh, and moved the covers off her near-naked body. She must have stripped last night when Gaara had bought her over-sensitive body home, because all she wore, was an over sized singlet top, and underwear- no bra. Yet, she didn't feel the least bit exposed, when she stepped up to the windowpane, which was being clawed to shreds by the demoness' claws: Errr, nails.....

Gaara looked up to the window, giving a wide smirk at her attire. She felt her cheeks heat. Traces of memories from last night flitting through her head. The moaning, the biting, the movement- She snapped out of her lustful haze, just as Gaara swooped in and caught her in his arms in a tight, affectionate embrace. She yawned, smiled and hugged him back. His smell was delightfully musky. She almost felt the need to roll all over him, drawing that scent deep into her pores. She shook her head again, focusing on his sea-green eyes, paler than usual, but none-the-less beautiful.

"Sasuke was outside last night wasn't he? I smelt his rotten stench all over that branch out there". He smoothed out her frizzy, uncombed morning-hair.

"Yeah. He didn't do anything- but he did mouth something".

"What?", Gaara asked. He sounded panicked slightly. No. The great sandman worried? Can't be.

"I don't know. But Sienna said something about him not being 'in control', or something", She shrugged. Gaara paused, then shok himself out of it. He lifted one eyebrow at the scene near the windowpane. Shukaku sat on the branch Gaara had occupied watching the lithe demoness swing her legs over the window ledge, watching him, equally fascinated. Shukau growled low. Gaara had never heard him growl like that before, and that look, was positively blistering, except Gaara couldn't tell whether the demon was glaring, or squinting. The demoness laid herself out on the window ledge then, legs out to the side, flat on her back, and Shukaku raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah. This is what I was trying to tell you last night. Apparently her name is-", she was cut off as Gaara knelt by the floor below the windowsill.

"Sienna, Queen of the Blood-Sand, how fare thee?". The demoness, chuckled and sat up, casting brilliant silver eyes on the red-head.

"My, my, little prince....No one has spoken to me like that, in many years. Where do you hail from? Iwagakure? Konoha? No....you're a Sunagakure aren't you? One of my people.....", the demoness purred. Her stripes glowing a faint silver, to match her eyes. Gaara nodded.

"Youngest son of the previous-reigning Kazekage. My name is Gaara".

"Ahh, you are a last-born too.....You have a strong heart little prince", the demon smirked.

"My leige. Last night, Shukaku and myself came across a strange being. Or, as Shukaku likes to believe, a monster. Do you have any idea what it may be?". The demon smiled showing elongated fangs that touched her chin.

"Nay. I have no idea what lies in this land's forests. It is the Konoha people's best defence, and, also, the claimer of so many lives. He is ancient. Even more so, than I". Shukaku jumped from the branch, and landed next to the demoness, rubbing himself against her legs. She smiled and petted him. "Not very often I get to see one of my own kind, aye, Shukaku?". Shukaku purred, as the demoness' fingers raked his scaly, sandy head.

"I can tell you this, little ones. The thing that patrols the Konoha woods, is something far greater than the Nine. Something greater than even the wild demons. It's linked to a legendary warrior, an icon of this town, and a powerful trait, passed down from him. The ability to control demons, summon elements, seal demons.......and resurrect the Great One". Sakura and Gaara looked at each other. This was not good.......

* * *

**A/N:** _Next chapter due out Friday 20th November!!!_

_xoxo_

_Angel_


	18. Hunter and Hunted

A/N: See, told you the end wasn't going to be pleasant. Casualty total for the birthday party- three. My best friend and I got sunburnt to the max (I didn't know that sunscreen went off, did you???), and my best male friend is in soo much trouble- it's not funny. And worst is to come. Anyone heard of a "proof of age card"? I don't know what you guys call it (in your respective countries), but it's pretty much a little plastic card to prove you're 'of age' if you don't have a license (don't rub it in!). Kiddies, get your licences preferably before you come of age: it's a pain in the butt buying Lotto tickets without id..... (sigh). Enough of me, back to the story I guess.

* * *

OoOoOo

Madara chuckled to himself, fingering the cold metal of his old weapon. _Soon I'll have both of them to awaken the jutsu again, and then I'll use both to create another being capable of using the last secret of the sharingan.....this is perfect_, he thought with a smile.

"Madara, Sasuke's on his way up......", Itachi rumbled from the shadows below him. Madara rubbed his chin. Since when had his older grandson's voice deepened? _Strange_.

"Has he gained it?". He heard Itachi sigh.

"Unfortunately, yes". Madara poked his head over the rock tower to peer below him in horror.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN **'UNFORTUNATELY**'????", he barked. Another sigh. "Stop your abject whining, and play along Ita-kun! **CONGRATULATE THE BOY!**".

"I'm only playing along for revenge, Madara. After that, I want to have nothing to do with you. You promised you'd leave Sasuke alone too, remember?". Madara chuckled.

"So, the Foresight has come true has it?", he smirked, "My_ two_ avenger grandsons! What luck!". The rumble of the cave door grabbed both Uchiha's attention. Itachi sucked in a breath. It was true.

As Sasuke stepped into the cool darkness of the cave his new Mangekyou gleamed like fire-red rubies.

"What a sight!! What brilliant eyes! How beautiful! The most vibrant looking I've seen in all my years! Ahhh, it's like reliving the old-days", he sighed with a smile of rapture. Sasuke growled.

"It was not as you said". Madara stared.

"Eh? What's wrong Sasu-kun? Not enjoying the power? How could that be?". Sasuke clenched his hands by his sides.

"It hurt- killing him. It felt like my soul was being ripped out of my chest. The gurgles, the shuddering and the blood.......was.....too much. You_ lied_ to me!". Madara chuckled shaking his head.

"But it's over now, and you have your Mangekyou, as promised. Now, we can get revenge on the elders! Our clan can be avenged, finally!!". Sasuke shook his head.

"No. I don't care about revenge anymore. Nothing can bring them back....".

"He's right there, Madara", Itachi said quietly from the corner of the cave. Madara shot him a look of hatred.

"I told you to, one, not call me _'Madara'_, and start calling me_ 'Grandfather',_ and two, not to disagree with me!!!!", Madara screeched. Itachi clamped his hands over his ears. Although the old Uchiha had swapped bodies, earning eternal youth as well as the Eternal Mangekyou, the old fart still possessed the screech of an old man. _How annoying_. He watched Sasuke shake slightly. He knew the pain he felt. So many Uchiha had sacrificed their lives, and killed their kin, to obtain the Mangekyou. The reason that there were only three Uchiha-users in the Ninja-lands. The users were a force to reckon with, but they held eternal sorrow. And soon, that sorrow was about to get worse.

"So, are you over it yet?", Madara asked, walking right up to the volatile newbie. Sasuke glared, slight tears dripping down his face.

'No, I need time to cool off, then I'll join you. But I have to do one thing before you induct me, Grandfather". Madara laughed.

'What, go back and bury your fox-friend? By the way, did you get the 'prize'?". Sasuke shook his head. Madara slapped him.

"I told you, boy, that was extremely **RARE**! How long since you felled him, hmm?!", Madara screeched and ranted. Sasuke shrugged.

"I killed him at roughly midnight, when you told me to...", he answered, with an almost blank expression on his face. Madara's eyes lit up.

"Then by all means go back, boy! I **NEED** that essence!!!!". Sasuke winced, then nodded. He padded to the mouth of the cave, when Madara materialised before him, cloak and all. He reached up and pulled the hood off. Sasuke stared- no reaction registering on his face.

"I need that essence, boy. Don't stuff up. This Uchiha-body is no good to me half-blind......". Sasuke stared into the face he'd seen on more than a dozen pictures in on the Uchiha-Wall of Achievement.

"So you did steal his body?", Sasuke said quietly. Madara chuckled while Itachi inwardly groaned- what a stupid question- of course he did. Was he stupid enough to let a perfectly capable body, with sharingan abilities, go to waste? No.

"Not steal, BORROW. It's not like he's using it anymore. Lucky I saved him, eh?". Sasuke gulped. The mashed half of the Uchiha's once-youthful face casting shadows over the good half.

"Bring it to me. Don't get caught. I need it before the soul passes".

"Yes, Grandfather". _Too bad it'll have to wait. I have things I need to do first. Get revenge, and take back what was mine to begin with!_ He trotted off into the foliage, steadily breaking into a 'flit' as he neared the city boundary. _Good thing he wasn't Missing.......yet. _

* * *

OoOoOo

Sakura knew something was wrong even before the medical-nin knocked at her door. Naruto was down. Someone had attacked him during the night, but, luckily he hadn't died- yet. He was still in intensive care due to the amount of blood he lost. The medics had found him with no beating heart. It would seem he'd been shocked to death with a force something similar to a bolt of lightening....

_I just heard the news, is he okay? _Gaara sounded genuinely worried.

_**I thought you hated, Naruto.**_ Quiet laughter sounded through the mental link.

_No, I greatly admired him after what he did to calm you. Let the fool carry on, I say. So what happened?_ Sakura sighed.

_**Someone broke in, stabbed him, then shocked him. No idea why, though no doubt he angered someone.**_

_Hang on...._

_**What?**_ She could feel his shrug.

_Nothing, a thought just occurred to me. I need to take care of something. I think we'll skip tonight, Blossom. _

_**What about leaving?**_ Surprise flooded the connection now.

_What about it?_

_**I thought you said we were leaving for Suna?**_

_And I thought I told you to think about it more._

_**No, you told me that we'd be leaving in the next few days.**_

_I think we need to extend this conversation elsewhere. Actually, I don't think this 'job' shall take long. Meet me near the old Uchiha compound around eleven tonight. I'm house-bound at the moment._

_**Uha. Remember- you need to tell them.**_

_Not now, they'll most likely run for the hills....._

_**Soon! You can't just expect them to ignore the fact you're gone almost all the time now. **_

_They're fine for the moment. Remember, they're both idiots....Now, until tonight. Stay safe. And stay with him._

_**You know who did this don't you?**_ The connection broke. Could it be about the 'buisness' he was taking care of? She smoothed her palms over Naruto's pale face. So cold.

"I swear Naruto, when I find out who did this, I will kill them". He mumbled in his sleep, his hand clenching the bedsheets. "Shhhhh". His eyes shot open.

"Sa-Sakura!!", he whispered between teeth clenched in pain. Obviously he needed more meds.

"Shhh, Naruto, stay down. You've been hurt!". His eyes went wide at the bandages that criss-crossed his chest.

"Sakura, it was him!! He did this!!", he said hurriedly, trying to rise from the bed. She pushed him back down quite easily. It seemed the meds were kicking in again. About time.

"Shhh, Naruto.....".

"No, Sakura-chan. It was.....", he faded off into sleep. That was strange......

* * *

OoOoOo

"Any word on that near-casualty the leaf-nins are watching over? Was it one of theirs, or one of our cuckoos?". Temari sighed.

"One of theirs. That junchuuriki". Kankurou smirked.

"See I always thought that kid was cocky. What'd he do? Piss off one of the other visiting nins?".

"Actually he was the subject of an attempted murder". Both the siblings jumped. Gaara stood in the doorway, nothing but a towel covering him from the waist down, water droplets slowly tracking down his bare chest.

"What are you doing! Why are you half-naked, and how do know what happened?". Gaara sighed.

"Guess I should let you guys in on the secret. Sakura is my mate. As for the problems Konoha is experiencing, lets just say it's my problem, and you two idiots had better scoot off back to Suna and run things, before something goes wrong". Kankurou snickered.

"You, and the pink-haired chick? Is the legendary Gaara of the Sand going soft?!". Temari slapped him over the head.

"Do you have a death-wish moron!". Kankurou glared at her, then made his way to the couch to collect his puppets.

"As I was saying, you two had better get back. I will send a message when everything here has cleared up". Temari snickered.

"So we've gone from trying to assassinate their leader with Roachie, to trying to save their asses? How does that work, Gaara?". He gave her a bland look.

"I'm doing it for her, not her village. And, the Jinchuuriki in question happens to be one of my kind. I wouldn't mind betting that Roachie is after him too. After-all, what is more powerful than a Jinchuuriki?". Temari gave a shrug.

"I'm sure there's something out there that's stronger than you. But, never mind, when do you want us back?". Gaara lent on the door-frame. Most of the water had evaporated, but his spiky red hair still dripped a little onto his shoulders and the tatami.

"As soon as possible. I think there's more to this than my Claiming, and I want to make sure I don't have any hindrances around. Plus, someone needs to go to our people. No doubt they're wondering who will run the village". Temari shook her head.

:What am I supposed to tell them? A demon will run the village!?". Gaara shook his head.

"You know i'm not a demon, Tema. The demon is within me. I am still a person". She sighed.

"Alright. Kankie, we leave tomorrow. Send a bird back home", she turned to Gaara, "I can't find Baki, so it's up to you to let him know". He nodded quietly, and turned toward the bedrooms.

"So, what made you bond with her?", Gaara turned around slowly- not completely facing her.

"I didn't". He flashed some fang and stalked back to his room. Kankurou stood, mouth open in the doorway. Apparently he'd also heard.

"The demon half is taking over". Kankurou nodded curtly and continued up the hall to his own room. Temari sighed. _Ahhh, teenage boys.....will their whacked hormones ever settle?_ She continued to the kitchen sink, turning on the kettle. This early in the morning, her special ginger-tea was definitely on the menu.....

* * *

OoOoOo

Sasuke made his way around town with practised ease, from the many years of roaming the streets on his way home from the academy. Most of the time, he just flitted over the rooftops, but every now an then, he liked to get in touch with the nature of the town, and it's people, however undeserving they were of the current peace and stability. Too bad it wouldn't last. This town would be history after Madara got his revenge. The Council had to account for their actions, and unfortunately, people tend to get in the way. Again, too bad.

He hadn't heard anything about Naruto since that night. Not a peep, not a single piece of gossip....nothing. Early academy days flashed through his head. Naruto being his usual annoying self, always trying to win the pink-haired kunochi's heart. The heart that rightfully belonged to him. She was his, and no one else's. She was the only one who could make the Uchiha clan's revival possible. Her genes were as rare as hens teeth, so to speak. They carried the Uchiha gene perfectly, without influencing it in the slightest. He dodged a stall vendor trying to sell him a gourd.

"Not today". The vendor backed off, like he was shocked with lightening. Sasuke grinned slightly. Man, this Mangekyou was awesome. But it had some repercussions.... as much as Naruto annoyed him, he didn't really deserve to die._ "Get the essence...." _But then, that, was another key element to guarantee the success of Madara's plan. Another vendor. This time, fresh fruit. The smell of the strawberries and the mangos were mouthwatering, even though the fruit itself was slightly rotten. He tossed a few coins at her and grabbed a mango, taking a ferocious bite. Come to think of it, he'd been really hungry ever since he got the new technique. Worrisome_ Not likely. _

"He's been hospitalised. Thank god he lived, Sakura and Sasuke would have been devastated had the killer finished the job. Sasuke froze, making the larger man behind him bash into him, and into a wall. Sasuke listened.

"Oi! Ya bastard! Watch where you're going!". Sasuke turned his red-eyed gaze on the poor man. He went totally still, then clutched his head.

"Go away", Sasuke said in a low voice. The man straightened and backed away with fear in his eyes. He fled to the sides of the market near the gossiping women, pressing himself against the wall.

"Who could have done such a thing to the poor boy?", the younger woman asked, dumbfounded. The older woman tutted.

"Remember what he did to our village! He deserves it!", the younger woman gasped.

"Obaa-chan! That's rude! It was the demon, not him!", she stopped and picked up her shopping baskets, "I hope he gets better. I heard he's getting around the clock care and a guarded room at the hospital. I heard they called in the best medic-nins of the country, and the nest trackers to find the killer". He let the rest of the conversation drift out of his mind. Naruto was alive somehow? How could that be? He concentrated and sure enough, his vision still leached to red. He still had the Mangekyou, but how come Naruto was still alive? Then another thought hit him. Guarded room? Around-the-clock guards?

"Did you hear those strange nins from the Hidden Sand Village are leaving?".

"I heard they're leaving their younger brother behind to help with the demon". The conversation had changed. The younger woman shook her head.

"Obaa-chan, you need to respect him more! He could be our next great Hokage, like his father", she paused, thinking, "And besides, that younger brother of theirs is cute", she added with a blush. The older woman huffed, grumble and started scolding the younger one. Sasuke mulled the information over. _Gaara, staying? No doubt to protect Sakura_. Then it hit him. _So, Gaara might be guarding Naruto?_ He smirked evilly. He might actually enjoy this re-con assignment. He dashed off down a side-street leaving the two women bickering.

* * *

A/N: There we go, did that make up for the two weeks of no updates?? well I have good and bad news. In early June I'm planning to do a course at Uni i've had my eye on for a while- a course that requires a lot of study and not much social/writing time, so I guess you can expect an end to the story around about May. And I don't think you guys will be seeing any more stories for a while..... Bright side, i'm definitely not going to let this story go without a BANG. In-fact- expect lots! Happy school-time kiddies! And a hip-hip-hurray for all the mums who's kids went back to school in Aus!! Now I see why you're all happy-chappys when they go back. Silence is golden....

Angel out!

- By the way, where have all my beloved reviewers gone???

x


End file.
